If We Ever Meet Again
by islandofmisfittoys
Summary: "I know you've been hurt before, I know many promises to you have been broken and I know you're tired from all of this but just let me be your resting place. No hurt, no promises, just plain you and me." ElixOC.
1. My New Addiction

I was thinking that instead of Eli and Jill being best friends, and knowing each other from a while back, wouldn't it be interesting if they were complete strangers? Yes, I think so. So, here's my interpretation of how their storyline would go.

* * *

"Jill, get up!" I heard my father's voice call loudly.

My eyes burned from the bright light coming from my window. Every time I opened my eyes, they closed by themselves indicating that I was still tired. But that wasn't surprising since I stayed up last night until 3 am, unpacking my things from California.

Scarlet came barging into my room, slamming the door against my wall. I wanted so badly to sit up and yell at her for coming into my room like that but I was too tired.

"Didn't you hear your father? Get up, you have school!" she yelled, and then walked out the door.

"You're not my fucking mother." I snapped, managing to get my legs from off the bed and put my feet on the floor.

I literally dragged myself to my closet to find something to wear. I could barely see anything and my mind wasn't working. I picked a random blue and black button up plaid shirt and a pair of ripped denim shots. For my shoes, I grabbed a pair of black and blue classic Vans. They were my favorite shoes that I got over the summer. Stylish and comfortable, best of both worlds.

I quickly changed into my outfit and strolled down the steps angrily. Why did school have to start so early in the morning? As Scarlet heard me walking down the steps, she came over to me and looked at me like I was a bum on the street.

"Don't you need to fix your hair?" she said, looking at me disgustingly.

I rolled my eyes as I realized that I forgot to do that. I walked back upstairs, grabbed my comb and combed my hair. I wasn't satisfied with how my hair was so, I plugged up my straightener and waited for it to heat up. After it heated up all the way, I straightened each piece of my hair. By the time I was finished, it was time to leave.

I rushed down the steps and was almost out of the door until Scarlet called my name again. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen where she was making my dad's breakfast.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" she asked me.

"No. I'm not hungry." I lied. My stomach ached for food but I was late and I would have lunch later. Plus, I needed to lose weight for Spirit Squad.

"Well, just take this." she said, handing me a banana. "You need your potassium."

I looked at her angrily. Ever since she came into my life, she tried to act like she was my mother and I hated that. She was a quick replacement, like all the other pretty ladies my dad dated, but just happened to stay longer than the rest. My mom would always be my mom even though she left my dad and I by ourselves and I haven't seen her since I was 5. I still loved her dearly.

I grabbed the yellow fruit from her hands and took it out the door with me. After I got outside, I dumped it into the black trash can that was on my lawn and continued on my way to Degrassi.

I sort of missed that place, except for the drama, the drama, and did I mention the drama? Different cliques of kids were spread all around the steps; Skaters, plain people, and some nerds. I didn't see anyone I was familiar with outside, so I went in, hoping to find someone I knew. I turned to the corner and saw Fitz, the school bully picking on a kid that had to be new. They had a hat on their head; one like KC would normally wear. They were dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a dark brown jacket. I honestly couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl.

"Could you leave people alone for once in your life?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled one of his devious ones.

"Of course I could. I just decided not to. Since there's a whole bunch of Degrassi nerds around here, there has to be someone to bully them." Fitz pushed his newest victim away and continued, "And that person would happen to be me."

Fitz walked away and left me and his new victim standing there. I turned to introduce myself to them.

"Hi, I'm Jill and you are?" I held out my hand and asked her/him. I didn't know if she/he was a boy or girl yet.

"Adam." they shyly said, shaking my hand.

I didn't want to be rude so, I didn't ask if they were a boy or girl. I could just wait until I knew later.

Another boy came walking over to us. He was pretty cute, but I wouldn't exactly go for him. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked like an athletic type of guy, someone who dedicated all of their life to sports. Which, I'm pretty sure he probably did.

"Adam, I see you've met a new friend." he said, walking over to us. He looked at me and continued, "What would you're name happen to be?"

"Jill and you are?" I asked him.

"Drew." he said, holding out his hand. I shook it and he introduced himself in another way, "Future professional football player."

'So, I was correct', I thought in my head.

"I'm guessing you'll be playing football here?" I asked him, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Correct, you're looking at the person who will have the QB1 spot." he said, "So, how do you know my stepbrother?"

Now I finally knew, Adam was a boy. Glad that was off my chest and I didn't have to think of him as a he/she.

"We just met." Adam said, joining our conversation.

"Cool. Are you new here, too?" Drew asked.

"No, I came here last year. How do you like Degrassi so far?" I asked.

"I hate it." Adam said underneath his breath.

"It's alright. I mean I haven't quite got acquainted with everyone yet." Drew said.

"I have a feeling you'll get along with everyone just fine." I said.

He'd get along with the jocks, because he was one. He'd get along with the good-looking kids, because he was one. And he'd probably get along with every other clique that I couldn't think of.

"So, Jill, I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Definitely."

After Drew and Adam walked away, I walked to the front desk where Clare was seated with Alli next to her. Clare's hair was cut shorter and she lost her glasses. She looked absolutely amazing. Alli also got a new haircut, including new front bangs.

"Jill! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you seen freshman year!" Alli exclaimed, trying to give me a hug across the desk.

It wasn't working too well so Clare said, "Why don't you just come around here?"

"Am I allowed to?" I asked. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day of sophomore year.

"Sure. We're giving the schedules out. Wanna help?" Clare asked.

"Sure." I said.

Clare handed me a stack of schedules with names in the top right hand corner of each one. The first one on my pile was mine, so I put it to the side. No one else would need my schedule. The next one in my pile had 'Eli Goldsworthy' in the corner. I didn't recognize this name, so I knew he had to be new. He was also in Grade 10, along with me and the classes were almost all the same.

"Jill, do you have Eli Goldsworthy's schedule?" Clare asked me.

I looked up to see a boy standing in front of the desk. He had dark clothes on and looked like one of those dark type people. But I didn't want to judge him on my first look. Although, he was very cute. Considering my weakness for cute boys, my knees started to ache and I had trouble walking over to him but I managed.

"Um, here you go." I said, handing him his paper.

The moment our hands touched, I felt an electric shock flow through me. Maybe he felt it too because after, he looked into my eyes and I felt weak all over. "I'm Jillian Coyne but everyone calls me Jill." I said.

"I'm Eli Goldsworthy but you already knew that." he said.

No you silly boy, I thought, you're my new gorgeous addiction.

* * *

Turned out better than I expected. I like it _way_ better than When You're Gone. Which is why I deleted that story and I'm going to carry it on here. It's going to turn out way better. More importantly, how do you like it? Please review, so I could know.


	2. Lets Get To Know Each Other

"I don't know around here too well, so could you help me find my locker?" Eli directed his question towards me, twirling his locker number around in his hand while his books were in the other.

"Uh, sure." I said.

Clare handed me my locker number too, so I could find mines along the way. She also handed me my books.

I walked around the desk and over to Eli, who was still playing with his locker number.

"What locker do you have?" I asked him.

Instead of saying anything, he threw me the locker number. I caught it, and was actually surprised with myself. I looked at my locker number, and realized his number was right before mine, which meant that our lockers were next to each other.

_Great_, I thought, _Now I'm guaranteed to have my heart race rapidly every day._

"Here we are." I said, realizing we were standing right in front of our lockers.

I tried to concentrate on my books, and putting them in neatly but my eyes just kept floating over towards Eli. I couldn't blame them, he was extremely cute.

"Do you know where the Media Immersion room is?" Eli asked me after he finished putting his books in.

"Yeah. I have Media Immersion, too." I said, closing my locker.

We started to walk to our first class, and I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I had to find something to talk about with this boy, no matter how stupid the conversation would be.

"So, do you play any sports?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I should already know the answer from the look of him. But I would probably be wrong if I thought that he didn't play any. I wouldn't judge him just by looking at him.

"I used to play baseball." he said.

"Oh, that's cool. I used to play softball." I said.

"That's not hard to believe. No one else would have probably caught that locker number as well as you did." Eli complimented me.

I laughed at that at compliment. It wasn't one that I usually received. Well, I didn't really catch locker numbers on a daily basis, so I couldn't receive compliments for it.

"Well, thanks." I said.

"No problem. So, how long have you been at Degrassi?" Eli asked, trying to spark another conversation.

"Since last year. It's pretty alright, except for the drama." I said.

"Yeah, Degrassi's known for its drama." Eli said, "My mom didn't want me to come because of all the commotion and crap but I like drama."

Eli smiled at me and my heart melted, spilling love all over my body. He was just so cute and I couldn't get over it.

"Seriously? I hate drama." I said. I despised drama.

Eli laughed, "Drama is refreshing."

I looked at him strangely, "How is drama refreshing?"

"Weirdly, it helps you learn. If you never go through all that crap, like near death experiences and heartbreak, you think that everything in the world is perfect but it's not." Eli stared at me, "You know?"

I just stared into his wonderful brown eyes, and saw something there. Or maybe it was just how beautiful his eyes were. Or how he told me the truth, without trying to cover up anything. I found that extremely wonderful and amazing.

"Most guys aren't that honest." I said to him.

"Well, I'm not like most guys." Eli smiled at me.

By the time out conversation was over, we were standing in front of the Media Immersion room. I looked at my schedule and realized it said, Ms. Oh. I didn't know who she was so I came to the conclusion that she was the replacement for Mr. Simpson.

When we walked in, Eli sat down in one of the seats closest to the middle of the class.

"Could you sit next to me?" Eli asked, and then tried to clear up his question, "You know, because I don't know anyone."

I smiled at Eli's excuse for me to sit next to him. I gladly accepted the offer, even though I knew throughout the whole class my heart would start to race faster and faster.

"So, who's that?" Eli asked, pointing at Ms. Oh.

"Last year we had Ms. Simpson and he got promoted to principle, so I'm guessing she's our new Media Immersion teacher."

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see KC's face in front of mine. We were probably only an inch away from each other.

"Hey." he said.

I backed away, moving my face from his. KC had most of my mind during the summer but it all ended when I got a phone call from Connor. He was talking fast and rapid and everything and I couldn't understand a word he said except four of them; 'KC's cheating on you.' At first, I didn't believe him. I thought that KC would never do anything like that to hurt me but then I remembered what he did to Clare for Jenna.

"Hi." I emotionlessly said.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Nothing. You're just a little too close to me." I said, moving away.

"Okay. Well, who's you're new friend?" KC said, pointing at Eli and looking at him like he was a piece of crap.

"Eli, this is KC. KC, this is Eli."

They didn't look too thrilled to meet each other. Actually, they looked like they didn't even want to be in the same room with each other.

"Are you two…" Eli was reluctant to ask his question but continued anyways, "Together."

"_Were_ together. Not anymore." I quickly said.

Eli looked relieved and I smiled a bit. But my eyes might've just seen things because they were like that since I met Eli.

"KC!" I heard a high-pitched voice that I found annoying and familiar burst through the door.

I turned around to see Jenna walking over to KC. Her hair was it's normal straight and blonde self. She didn't change a bit. Well, in one category she did; she became even more annoying.

After just a few seconds, Jenna and KC were fully making-out. I found it repulsive that two completely different people could be together like that. Eli looked at them like they were the most sordid things he ever saw. I laughed at his expression and it caused Jenna to stop kissing KC, and look at us.

"Oh, Jill. I didn't see you there." Jenna said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and wiping her lips from her passionate make-out, "Who's your friend?"

I didn't want to introduce them but it was most polite to, "Jenna, this is Eli. Eli, this is Jenna."

"Is that how you always carry yourself?" Eli asked, looking at her like she was the most sickening thing ever.

I wanted to hug Eli immediately. No guy in Degrassi would ever ask a girl that, they would just drool her over, hoping they she would someday do that to him.

"Excuse me?" Jenna seemed surprised.

"I mean, do you always come in and just make out in front of the class?" Eli asked her.

Jenna was speechless. She just stared at him like he was completely wrong for saying that. But I thought he was absolutely incredible for saying that. It made me like him even more.

"Class, we're about too get started." Ms. Oh said, closing the door.

Eli looked up at me and winked, with an unbelievable smile planted upon his face. Maybe sophomore year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_Reviews are my special nutritious compulsion. _


	3. Problems Can Turn Into Something Great

_So, only __TWO__ more days until The Boiling Point! Well, for me, anyways. I'm so excited. I have a feeling season 10 will be better than any other, in my opinion. But most importantly, I cannot wait for Eli. Gosh, he's just so cute and perfect and I just can't wait!_

The lunch bell rang, giving every student a reason to get out of his or her seat and rush to the cafeteria. KC and Jenna practically ran out of the classroom, probably hoping to make a show for everyone. Eli and I were the last two in the classroom, even Ms. Oh went out to do something.

"So, you went out with KC before?" Eli asked me, randomly.

I didn't want to bring that drama back here to school but I answered his question anyways.

"Yeah, last year. Then, I went to California for summer vacation and he cheated on me."

"With Jenna right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I know, it's pretty obvious. I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time on him and he threw me away, just like that." I started to feel sorry for myself but instantly got over it. I couldn't feel too bad for myself, when I had Eli next to me.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I would never have done that to you." Eli looked at me and said.

My lips started to turn up at the corners in a smile. No one else could make me smile as much as he did and I just met him. There had to be a world record Eli could hold up for that.

Eli and I walked into the cafeteria, where mostly everyone was. Jenna and KC were sitting at a table by themselves and Clare and Alli were at another one. Alli waved Eli and me over, and we walked over to their table.

"Clare, Alli, this is-" I was about to introduce them when Alli cut me off.

"Eli Goldsworthy, we know. Now, how do you know Drew Torres?" Alli asked me.

"I don't. I just met him today." I said, sitting down.

"Oh. Well, he's _so _cute. What do you know about him?"

"Nothing except he loves playing sports, mostly football, and his stepbrother is Adam." I said, then out the corner of my eyes, I saw Drew walk in, "There he is now."

"Tell them to come over. Please, please, please!" Alli begged me.

I turned around and waved Drew over to our table. I was wondering where Adam was but I figured he would probably come to lunch a little later. Once Drew saw me waving him over, he came over to sit with us.

"Drew, this is Clare, Alli, and Eli." I introduced him to everyone.

"This school is so confusing. There's like, endless hallways." Drew complained.

"Well, I could show you around if you want." Alli flirtatiously offered.

Drew smiled a little, "Well, okay."

I got up to go the bathroom, while everyone else was getting to know each other. I walked past the glass doors and saw a few kids outside, all in dark clothes, doing something I didn't know. I went closer to the doors, and realized one of them were Fitz. The other one, I didn't know. They were pushing a kid, who was shorter than them, back and forth. I started to recognize the one being passed around. I got a closer look and realized it was-

"Adam!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran down the steps, almost tripping on all of them.

"You," the boy that I didn't know said to me, "Need to go back in there and get out of our business."

"If it includes hurting one of my friends, then it _is _my business." I considered Adam as one of my friends, now. Even if we only knew each other's names.

"You need to get back in there, Coyne." Fitz said, looking at me angrily.

I heard the glass doors swing open and turned around to see Drew running down the steps, towards us.

"Get away from him." Drew said through clenched teeth.

"And what are you gonna do, pretty boy?" the stranger said.

"You'll know if you don't let him go." Drew threatened them.

They both laughed at him, as if he wouldn't do anything. I knew that somewhere behind that pretty face, something angry was deep inside of him. It probably only evoked when someone messed with Adam or messed with his sports.

Finally, they gave up and pushed Adam into Drew, making them both stumble back. I couldn't figure out if was because they didn't want to start anything with Drew or because they were afraid of Drew. But that would most likely not be the case because they weren't afraid of anyone, except maybe the police.

After Fitz and 'the stranger' walked away, Adam turned to me and said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you alright?" I asked him. Maybe Drew would still need to punch their face in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adam said, walking back into Degrassi.

"Even though he already said it, thanks." Drew said to me, "You're pretty cool."

He also walked back into Degrassi, leaving me alone outside. I looked around then walked back in, behind them.

"Pretty cool thing you did out there."

I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard someone talk. My heart was racing extremely fast. I turned to see Eli standing there, leaning against the wall. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to get my heart back to its normal pace.

"Gosh, you scared the crap out of me!" I almost yelled as I tried to get my breath back.

"Did I?" Eli asked, then walked over to the side of me, "I didn't mean to."

"Oh. Well you did." I said, after I finally got my breath back.

"Sorry. But it was cool how you stopped Fitz from hurting Adam." Eli said.

I shook my head. I couldn't take responsibility for stopping Fitz and 'the stranger'. "Drew stopped them, not me."

"Yeah, you did. If you would've never gone out there, Adam would probably still be being pushed around." Eli tried to make me think I was the hero in the case, but I knew I was not.

"Whatever you say." I said, walking towards my locker since lunch was already over.

Eli followed me since his locker was right next to mine. The silence between us was unbearable, well for me anyways. I tried to keep my mouth closed, thinking maybe he didn't want to talk about anything but I had to think of something to say.

"So, uh, what are you doing after school?" I blurted out without thinking.

I quickly shoved my face into the locker but realized I probably looked like a complete idiot, so I took it out and settled for my blood red face instead.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked, closing his locker after he grabbed his books.

"I don't know. I'm not doing anything either. I just thought I'd ask." I said, closing my locker.

"Oh. Well, do you want to do something?"

_I thought you'd never ask,_ I thought but didn't say aloud, luckily. I would've probably said the most stupidest thing with him, looking all tall, gorgeous, and god-like next to me.

"Uh, sure."

"Cool. I'll see you tonight?" Eli asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah." I calmly said, even though inside of me, I was jumping up and down ecstatically.

_I love strangers getting to know each other. Sometimes, they're just so cute. Reviews make my day. _


	4. The Perfect Date

I walked into the Dot, to see KC sitting at the table directly near the door.

_Great_, I thought, _Just when things were starting to get good, he had to come and mess it up._

I tried to walk by him, without saying anything, hoping he wouldn't notice me. But just like him not coming into my life during the times I didn't want him to, it was unlikely. As I walked by him, he turned around and his eyes focused on me.

"Jill, I was hoping I'd see you sometime today." KC said, "Come sit down."

"I can't, I'm waiting for someone." I said, and started to walk away to an empty table.

"Who? Mr. Death?" He indirectly referred to Eli.

"He's not Mr. Death." I said, defending Eli even though I only knew him for a few hours.

"How is he not? He wears all dark clothes and drives a hearse to school. What 16 year old drives a hearse to school?"

I walked over to his table and sat across from him. I didn't want to but I had to make some things clear to KC.

"Look, I don't know what you have against Eli but you'll have to get over it if you want to talk to me. You don't know him at all, and you can't judge him just by looking at him. It only leads to more trouble, so before you start running your mouth about him, get to know him. You'll probably be surprised."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eli standing in back of KC, looking at me with a half smile on his face.

I stood up and KC looked in back of him to see what I got up for. He saw Eli standing there and turned back around, wanting nothing to do with him. Eli and I walked away and sat in a table near the middle of the Dot.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" I asked him, hoping he didn't hear that much.

"All of it. You know, Drew's right. You're pretty cool." Eli said, taking off his black jacket, "How come you defended me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't defending you in specific." I lied. I was defending him and only him. But I didn't want him to know that. "I just don't like when people judge somebody from first sight. It annoys me."

Eli laughed a little. It was the first time I ever heard him laugh and it made me smile.

"Well, I'm used to it. Most people always make assumptions about me. It gets old sometimes but I have to deal with it. You're one of the few people who didn't judge me and actually took the time to get to know me." Eli said, looking at me with a gleam in his eyes.

I stared into them and suddenly got lost. They were like the Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz. Full of life and color, even if it was just one color. Every time the light hit them, they changed shades of green and it was just wonderful. Almost like a beautiful show I could've watched over and over again.

"Most people are stupid. I used to be like that but then I realized that it's foolish because from one look, you think you know a person but after you actually get to know them, you realize how wonderful they are or how much they hurt you." I said, looking back at KC who was drinking a simple glass of coffee.

"I don't mean to dip into your business but I want you to know, all guys aren't like KC." Eli said, after he saw me looking at KC, "You'll find someone who's so different. You'll realize what you deserve and realize it's not what you had before."

_That someone just might be you_, I thought but didn't say aloud. Eli probably didn't feel the same way and it would be weird with that between us.

"I know, but I was _in love_ with KC. It's like, he pulled me all the way up and I started to fall, thinking he would catch me but he didn't. He just let me fall." I could feel the tears starting to develop in my eyes, I tried to blink them back in but they fell down my cheeks instead.

Eli wiped them off with his thumb, in a swift motion. It sent a shock through me. The coldness of his soft skin against mine made me jump inside. His gentle touch just made me feel like butterflies were flying all throughout my body.

As he wiped them away, I thought of something Fiona told me a while back. She just got over a breakup and wanted me to realize what boys could do to you with just a 'bye'. I remember her exact words. She said: "They say no guy is worth your tears. Boy were they wrong. You cry tears of happiness, sorrow and hope. The guy that truly loves you will be the one who's there to wipe them away when they are shed."

_Maybe Eli did care about me as more than a friend_, I thought. But I wouldn't try it out yet. Risks would hurt more than just waiting to find out. I had patience when it came to waiting for something concerning a guy. As long as it wasn't it find out if he was really cheating or not.

"Jill, don't let KC get you down. Love is an endless cycle, one guy tears your world apart and another comes along and fixes it. And at one point, one guy will come in the cycle and he'll be right for you. You just have to wait because love is worth waiting for." Eli said, taking his hand away from my face.

"Sorry I got tears on your shirt." I said, pointing at the wet spot from my tears on his black long sleeve shirt.

Eli laughed a little then said, "Don't worry about it. There's a new invention out called the washing machine."

I laughed. Did he mean to be so just simply amazing or was he just like that?

"I think I know about it, I use it every week." I said, through my laughter.

"Then you should know that these," he pointed at the wet spot on my shirt, "Will wash away."

"Is that some type of two-way meaning thing? Like, they'll wash away on your shirt, and they'll wash away in real life?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd get it but I thought wrong." Eli said, smiling.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Mr. Goldsworthy. I'm very smart." I said, tapping my head to give emphasis to my statement.

"I didn't think you weren't. I just didn't think you'd get it." Eli said.

I laughed, "Okay. Well, I did. Now, how come you know exactly what to say and when to say it?"

Eli was caught off guard by my question, "What?"

"I mean, like when we were talking about KC and how he hurt me, you knew exactly how to make me feel better. How did you know how to?" I asked him.

"I've had experience. I have had my heart broken more times than I can remember. It's hard to go through when it happens but after a while, you get tired of it. You get tired of being hurt all the time and you start to think to yourself, 'Why do I always get hurt?' What you're going through now with KC is exactly what I went through at one time, so I know where you're coming from. Girls look at me, and probably think, 'He looks like he's mysterious. I want to find out why he is.' But once they do, they're off like the wind."

"Well, why are you mysterious?" I asked him. I wanted to find this out since I first met him.

"I can't tell you. You're probably the only girl that I don't want to lose."

_Practice does make perfect. I think this story is coming along good. Reviews make me smile._


	5. His Point Of View

_I thought it would be cool to let you know what Eli thought about Jill and everything, so here's Eli's point of view!_

_

* * *

_

I drove into the Degrassi parking lot, and as always, kids were looking at me like I was absolutely crazy. Some laughed, and some just stared but it didn't really matter to me. It's not like I actually gave a fuck what they thought about me or the car I drove. I only cared about what one person here thought of me, and that was Jill.

I didn't understand why though. I met girls before, but they never had any effect on me. There was just something about her that was simply irresistible. Maybe it was how she always made me smile, even if it was only inside. Maybe it was how she actually had me excited to come to school, just to see her face everyday. Maybe it was how she was trying to get to know me, and that was probably the best thing anyone did for me.

I parked in one of the empty spots and got out to feel the wind blow everywhere. Blowing my bag and making me hold onto my jacket tightly. God, I hated the wind. I hated being outside, actually. If it was sunny, it was hot and would probably become too hot. If it was breezy, the wind would blow everything around, messing up stuff. And if it was raining, well, rain just messes up everything but I loved the rain.

I walked inside Degrassi, ignoring the curious and weird expressions I got from people as I walked inside. I heard people whispering about me, saying how 'creepy' and 'strange' I was but it didn't irritate me, I was used to it. I walked to my locker and Jill was already standing at hers, reaching down inside for something.

"Hey." I said, walking over to her.

She flinched, dropped her books in her locker and hit her head on the separator. She got out the locker and looked at me, holding the back of her head.

"Gosh, you just love scaring me don't you?" she asked, grabbing the books she dropped.

"Well, I must say, it's funny to see you scared." I laughed, looking at her expression.

She tried, and failed, pushing me but I doubt she wanted to seriously push me because it would have been harder. She laughed at her failed attempt and I just melted inside. What was up with me and this girl? Every time she laughed or smiled, her face just illuminated and her eyes got a wonderful gleam in them.

Gosh, her eyes. They were just so stunning, perhaps the most beautiful ones I had ever seen. They were full of blue but it had a different shade than the normal kind of blue, they were like a pool of wonderful water that I could look into forever. And I seriously could.

"So, uh, how was your night?" she asked me.

"Well, after our date, it was amazing." I said, grabbing my books from my locker and closing the door.

I saw her face turn bright red, as she blushed. I never had that type of affect on a girl. I mean, I made girls frightened by my appearance and they blushed by being scared but I never made a girl blush by being myself and making them embarrassed. I felt almost honored to make such a beautiful girl blush and be myself at the same time.

"My night was the same, too. Except, I wanted an answer to my question." she said, walking away.

I walked after her, "And the question was?"

"Why are you so mysterious?" she asked again.

I smiled. I wasn't giving up the answer to her anytime soon, "As I said before, I can't tell you."

"Why? When you don't tell me, you only make yourself more mysterious." she said, shaking her head.

"Exactly." I smiled, as she still tried to get me to tell her the answer. I found her persistence very attractive.

We were standing in front of the Media Immersion room by the time our conversation was finished. Walking in, we saw KC and Jenna sitting in the same spots they sat in before. Jill's faced changed, and not for the better. I couldn't understand why she was still not over KC. He seemed like he was over her, and he did most of the hurt in the situation so, she should have been over him by now. But I couldn't blame her. From what she told me, she was head over heels for KC and he just dropped her like she was nothing.

Jill was already sitting down while I was still standing up, looking like an idiot thinking about Jill and how much KC hurt her. Finally, I walked to where Jill was and sat down next to her.

"Why were you standing up there with a blank look on your face?" she asked me when I sat down.

"Oh, nothing." I couldn't tell her that I was thinking about how much she was hurt by KC. She probably didn't even feel the same way about me so, why risk our developing relationship?

Jill sighed then rolled her eyes when I didn't tell her, "Okay."

Ms. Oh then walked in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay class, since it's the beginning of the year and I'm sure everyone in here doesn't know each other, I have the perfect project." Ms. Oh said, "You have to partner up with someone you don't know and get to know them. Then, you will write a paper on them and present it to the class, so everyone will soon get to know each other."

I immediately thought of who I wanted to do my paper on. I think she wanted to do hers on me too because after Ms. Oh finished, she turned around and looked at me.

"So, you wanna be partners?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Definitely." I replied.

I was ecstatic about doing my project on and with Jill. It meant spending more time with her and that was absolutely wonderful but there was just one problem. When I was with Jill, I seemed to let my guard down and that was a problem. I was afraid that she'd find something out about me that I didn't want her to know. Or even worse, lead her away from me.

* * *

_I can't wait to write the next chapter. Sorry I took so long to write this one. Anyways, reviews are delightful. _


	6. Sour Candy Makes Everything Better

_Okay, so, The Boling Point = AMAZING. I cannot wait until Monday's episode; Clare & Eli, Drew vs. Riley, and Alli & Drew all in ONE episode. Oh, I'm so excited._

_

* * *

_

(Jill's POV)

I was tapping my pencil in agitation as Ms. Kwan went on and on about absolutely nothing. Well, it meant nothing to me. She was talking about famous writers and famous stories, like she did every year I was here. I wasn't worried about William Shakespeare; I was worried about the end of school. My hand was underneath my chin, holding my face up since my face was too tired to actually hold up by itself.

I was staring at the clock as the small hand edged closer and closer to the big four. I counted the tick in my head until, finally, the hand reached the four and all the bells went off in school. I grabbed my books and ran out of the classroom, to my locker.

_Finally, _I thought, _School is over. Well, for today anyways._

I wasn't only excited for getting out of school but also (more) excited for the fact that Eli was coming over so we would work on our projects. Even though it was just school related, my heart started to race rapidly just thinking about it. He was just so, amazing. Probably the most amazing guy I had ever met.

I put my extra books inside my locker and grabbed the ones I needed. Then I double checked, just to make sure I had all of them.

Then someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Eli standing there, looking like a gorgeous dark god, with a small smile on his face.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I closed my locker, and then locked it. "Sure am."

We started to walk out of the door when someone called my name. Both Eli and I turned around to see KC running over to us, or rather just me.

When he reached us, I looked at him and said, "Yes?"

"Uh, are you busy tonight?" he asked.

"Actually, I am." I said, "If it wasn't already obvious."

KC looked at Eli with angered eyes then turned back to me, "Oh. Well, maybe we could hang out another time?"

"Maybe." I said, though I didn't have any intention to hang out with him sometime.

"Well, uh, I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Okay." I said.

I grabbed Eli's hand and we walked out before KC found something else to talk about. I didn't even want to talk to him, but he just always appeared there.

When we got outside, I realized I was still holding his hand.

I took it away quickly before things got weird and said, "Sorry."

Eli looked at me and smiled, "It's fine. I like holding your hand."

He took my hand again and held it. I felt tons of blood running to the surface of my face as I started to blush really bad.

After a few moments of walking and talking about some useless things, we finally reached my house. Eli looked at it like it was a California mansion, when it was nothing close to it.

I was walking towards the door, while he was still standing on the steps, looking up at it.

"Are you coming?" I asked, opening the door.

Eli shook his head, then walked inside with me. My dad was sitting on the couch, with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Like always, three fourths of it was gone. He probably drank it all in about 10 minutes.

I tried to walk upstairs with Eli without him noticing but even when he was highly intoxicated, he had great hearing.

"W-w-w-ho's th-th-th-at?" He slurred, trying to point at Eli but pointing in every other direction.

"My friend. We're going to go do work." I said, grabbing Eli's hand and walking up the steps before he bombarded us with a bunch of questions.

When we got to my room, I closed the door and Eli jumped on my bed. I opened my bag and pulled out my copybook and a pen. Eli opened his bag, and pulled out a giant bug full of sour candy.

"Did you rob a candy store?" I asked him, pointing at his humongous bag of sweets.

"I have a strong weakness for sour candy." Eli said, grabbing a hand full and stuffing it in his mouth. After he finished chewing it, he pointing the bag towards me, "Want some?"

"I'm not hungry." I said, pushing the bag back towards him.

"Not hungry? You didn't eat lunch, I doubt you ate breakfast and yet, you're not hungry." Eli shook his head at me, "Just eat a little. It's only candy."

I grabbed the bag from him, took a handful out and put it in my mouth. It tasted delicious, even though sour candy wasn't a favorite of mine. Well, it was bound to taste amazing since it substituted for two days of no food.

"See? It tastes great doesn't it?" he asked.

Soon my stomach became super hungry. I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed Eli's bag full of candy from his hand.

"Oh, no. You can't have all that!" Eli said, trying to grab the bag from me.

I jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of my room. Eli pinned me up against the wall playfully and my heart began to race so fast, that I started to lose my breath.

"Uh…uh…" I was speechless with him so close to me that I couldn't think of anything to say.

Then all of a sudden, he just kissed me. I wasn't expecting it at all. Sure, we were close but I didn't think he would actually kiss me. When he did, it felt like fireworks were going off inside. The way his lips pressed against mines felt perfect. It felt like his were made just to be with mine, like he was made just to be with me. He unpinned me, and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His cold skin pressed against mine made me begin to get the chills but they were overcome by the sound of my heart rate pounding rapidly in my ear. I placed my hand on the side of his face and held it close to mine. The faster my heart raced, and the more I started to lose my breath. With each moment, my breath began to go away but I held onto him until I couldn't take it anymore.

My breath was completely gone and I pulled away from Eli's face. I took a few moments to breath in and out slowly until finally, I got my breath back and I could talk.

"That was… that was uh… wow." I couldn't think of anything else to say, I just got finished kissing the most amazing guy I had ever met.

"I know, I left you speechless." he said, smiling at me.

I pushed him and laughed, "You would definitely have to brag right after that."

"Of course I do. Jill, I think you're starting to know me a little too much." he said, laying down on my bed.

I laid down next to him, and turned my face to face him, "No, I just know you love scaring me and you love sour candy. And you have something mysterious about you that I want to find out."

"That's more than most people know."

"Because, as I said before, most people are stupid. They're too lazy to actually get to know a person so they assume things and spread rumors for the heck of it." I replied.

He laughed, and I felt accomplished. I made Eli Goldsworthy laugh; I had to get an award or something like that. And it wasn't just a little laugh at that, he was laughing loud like a normal person. So loud, that Scarlet came through the door without knocking.

That just irritated me, "Could you knock before you come into my room next time?"

"Whatever. Who is this?" Scarlet asked, pointing at Eli.

"My friend, we're doing a project together."

"On laughing?"

"No," I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm, "On getting to know each other."

"Well, don't get to know each other too well." Scarlet said, then walked out of my room.

"No problem," I mumbled out loud to myself, "We'll get to know each other more than too well."

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated. I'd really like to know what everyone who reads this thinks about it. So, please click the pretty blue button below and type what you think about it. _


	7. I'm Still Here, You Know

_Seriously, I think I'm in love with Munro Chambers. I mean, he's just so gorgeous, and perfect and ugh! (like Clare would say.) Here's my plan; I'm moving to Canada, stalking him, and becoming his best friend. Great plan, I know. (:_

_

* * *

_

When I got into school the next day, all I could think about was what happened with Eli last night. I mean, it was just amazing and magical. Sure, I didn't think my 'prince charming' would wear black all the time, I didn't think he would listen to screamo music in a hearse that he drove, and I definitely didn't think he would have such a mysterious secret that he couldn't tell me. But even though Eli was all of those things, he somehow fit perfectly into the role of my perfect prince.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned around, thinking it would be Eli but instead, KC was standing there. Even though I didn't want to talk to KC, he was standing there and there was nothing else I could do but stare at him. As I did, I realized his appearance was completely different from last year. It went from skater to punk rocker, in a way. Finally, after observing him, I stopped staring at his outfit and looked at him. His eyes looked confused and somewhat scared. I didn't know why but maybe it wouldn't hurt to find out.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He stood there silently for a few moments, probably thinking of something to say, and then replied, "Actually I'm not."

"Why?"

"Other than the fact that you hate me?" KC asked.

For a moment, I didn't actually comprehend what KC had said. Sure, KC hurt me and for a while, I did dislike him a lot but I never hated him.

"Why would you think that I hate you?" I seriously wanted to know why he thought I hated him.

"Because every time we talk to each other, and most of the time we don't, you talk to me with a sort of piercing tone in your voice." KC said.

"Well, I wonder why. Did you think I'd be all glitter and rainbows after you cheated on me with Jenna? If you did, you were sadly mistaken." I really hoped he didn't think that. KC seemed smart enough to know that was completely idiotic.

"No, I didn't but I didn't want you to hate me either."

"KC, I don't hate anyone. But yes, I do strongly dislike you at the moment. I mean, you cheated on me with Jenna while I was away. And anyways, Jenna? She's like, the most wrong person to cheat on someone with."

"I don't feel like talking about Jenna." KC said, stuffing his hand in the pockets of his dark blue skinny jeans.

"Then you shouldn't have brought us up in the first place." He should have known that if we were going to talk about our relationship, Jenna would come up.

"Okay, fine whatever. I came over here to get advice from you." KC looked at the ground as he said that, like was afraid of what my expression would be.

"If it's about you and Jenna, I can't help you." I wasn't going to give him advice on making his relationship with Jenna better. It might have been wrong but that was just me.

"It's not. And anyways, why would I come to _you, _out of all people, for advice you me and Jenna?"

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. It was starting become it a little annoying that fast, "Then what about?"

"My mom." KC miserably said.

For a second, my heart stopped. I guess I did still care about a KC a little. I remember the little bit that KC told me about his mother. He said that she was definitely hooked on drugs and it ended up landing her in jail. He didn't seem like he cared that much about her by the way he walked about her. I didn't understand it, though. My mom was a huge meth head but, deep down inside me, I still loved her dearly.

"What about your mom?" I asked him.

"She wants me back. She got out of jail, and now she wants me to come live with her again." KC said, looking at the ground.

"Well then move back with her." I said. It was easy to realize what to do, it wasn't rocket science.

"It's not that easy, Jill. My mom left me for dead once she got hooked on drugs, and she'll probably do it again. I can't trust her easily, I really can't trust her at all." KC said.

He started to look distressing but that wasn't really normal for him. Sometimes, I could hear the sadness in his voice but I could never see it on his face. KC Guthrie wasn't an open book.

"I could only think of one thing for you to do, and that's to move back with her. Sure, your risking being hurt but she's your mom. You'll give her a chance, and if she screws it up, you'll go back to your group home like where you are now." I said, "So, go with her. You won't be missing anything."

"I can't go back with her. I just can't." KC said.

I rolled my eyes at how closed he kept his mind. It was his mom, for crying out loud. Not a foster mom who wanted him, she was his _real _mom.

"Then I don't know why you asked me in the first place. It seems like you already have your mind made up." I said, then tried to walk away but KC followed after me.

"Did you ever think it was because I miss you?" KC asked, looking in my eyes sincerely.

"No because if you missed me, you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place. Don't, just please don't bring the 'I miss you' card out because both you and I know we are better off apart."

"Okay maybe we do have our differences, but I can still miss you." KC said.

"Yes, you surely can but it doesn't mean I have to still miss you."

"Of course you don't miss me. You're too busy spending your time with Mr. Death." KC said.

"For the second time, don't talk about Eli near me if you're going to talk about him like that. You don't know him-"

KC cut me off, " And I don't care to know him! He has you, and that's the highest reason I have to hate him."

"Well, it's not a good reason. _You _cheated on me, not Eli. You let me go, not Eli. And you broke my heart, not Eli! So, cut the bull crap, KC and take responsibility for what you did."

I was tired of the new KC. He just never took responsibility for his own actions. Maybe it had something to do with me, but it wasn't my fault. I was faithful, he wasn't.

"Okay, I know I did brake your heart but I'm sorry. I'd do anything for you to know that I am truly completely sorry for doing it."

"Well, if you cared so much about me, you'd leave me alone." Even though it was kind of brutal, it was the truth and that's what I wanted to tell him. The complete truth.

"I can't leave you alone, Jill." KC said.

"Couldn't you at least try?" I asked him.

KC looked like he finally got fed up with me telling him the truth. I couldn't help it, it was something I had promised myself I would do; tell the truth. His face started to get a little red and his expression changed to furious.

"Fine, I will." KC said, and stormed off.

I looked behind me to see KC walking quickly somewhere. I had no idea where, and I really didn't care. I told him what I felt, and if he didn't accept that, then we probably had no business talking to each other in the first place.

* * *

_Reviews make a difference! You can make a big difference by clicking the button below and typing words. It only takes a few minutes of your time. Please, do it for the children. _


	8. Why Do I Care So Much?

(Eli's POV)

There was only so much of this school I could take. Honestly, I could only take that little bit of this school because of Jill. There was just something about her that was unexplainable. I never felt that way about a girl before. I mean, I didn't normally go after girls like her. I didn't imagine my dream girl to actually do _well _in school, I didn't imagine her to dress in such bright clothing with a smile always on her face and I definitely didn't imagine her to be like Jill.

Jill was so happy all the time, unless she was thinking about KC or her family. I normally hated people like that. People who looked they were throwing up unicorns and glitter _all the time._ But there was just something about Jill that was undeniable, and I couldn't figure out what it was for the sake of my life.

And I could only think about what happened between us last night. I haven't seen Jill since then and she was the only thing on my mind. When we kissed, it felt like I got stung with a lightening bolt, and it ran all throughout my body and I still tingled inside when I thought about it. No other girl I had in my life made me feel that way. Well, no other girl stayed in my life long enough to make me feel that way.

"Hey." Jill's voice chimed as she leaned against the locker next to mine and smiled at me.

"Jill." Her name was more of a greeting for me. I just loved saying it because it was _her _name.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" She asked me.

"No, why? You want me to come over again?" I didn't mind going to her house again. It meant more time with her, and that was completely fine with me.

"No. I want to come over your house."

For a second, I wanted to make sure that I was hearing what she said right. _She _wanted to come over _my _house? My house wasn't the right place for her to be; actually it was probably the worst place.

"I don't know." I didn't exactly like the idea of her coming over. It would be more vulnerable for her to figure out more stuff about me.

"Come on, Eli! I know, your house might not be perfect but neither is mine. My dad's an alcoholic and I don't know where my mom is and I hate my dad's girlfriend." When she put it that way, it did make my house seem a little more un-wrong.

"Fine." I finally gave in. Hopefully, I wouldn't give into anything else she asked for.

"Yes!" Jill squealed, then wrapped her arms around me but quickly took them away as her face started to turn red on her pale cheeks. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." I said, getting my books and closing my locker.

"Well, uh, do you want to walk to class together?" she asked, pushing my backpack closed up her arm.

"Sure." I said.

We walked to class together, silently for a change. There was really nothing to talk about. We could have talked about last night but that would've been weird and before we knew it, we were in front of the class.

We walked in, like we normally did. And sat in our normal seats but instead of KC sitting near Jill, he sat way across the room.

Jill's expression got a little upset when KC looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned around and smiled a little bit but she still had hurt in her eyes, "I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"Well, I guess I'm a little upset but it's fine…I'm fine." she stuttered a little bit.

"Whatever you say." I could tell that Jill wasn't fine at all but I didn't want to just continue back and forth, saying, 'No, you're not' and her saying, 'Yes, I am'.

She smiled a little then turned back around to front of the class. As I stared at the back of her head I couldn't understand why I cared about her so much. I couldn't understand why she cared about me so much. I mean, I was an stranger's stranger. Everyone else had written me off as plain disturbing and strange but she was different than the rest of them. She _wanted _to know me, she _wanted _to know what I liked, she _wanted _to take an interest in me. And for some bizarre reason, I _wanted _to know her, I _wanted _to know what she liked, and I definitely _wanted _to take an interest in her.

* * *

_I think that Eli is my favorite character EVER on Degrassi. No one will ever take his place my heart. (: Please, review. I love hearing your feedback._


	9. The Wonderful Poem

**So, the previews for the new episode of The Boiling Point look so good! I still love KC, no matter what. He and Eli are my all-time favorite characters. I wonder what KC does so bad? I can't wait!**

**Oh, and since it's officially Thursday where I live at; July 29th 2010, ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUNRO CHAMBERS! :) **_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Brrrring. Brrrring._

The sound of the bells ran through the hallways and classrooms, igniting all the students to get out of their seats and rush to their lockers. Today, like yesterday, was another day I was super excited to be leaving school. I had a reason, a legit and amazing reason. The reason was named Eli Goldsworthy.

I grabbed all my books from the classroom and rushed out, almost pushing a few people.

"Rushing to get to me?" I heard Eli's smooth voice say.

I turned to see Eli leaning against the outside wall of the classroom, coloring his nails with a black marker. He looked at me with his half smile, and raised his eyebrows. Somehow, that expression just made him look more gorgeous than any other guy could ever possibly look.

"No, I was just…" I tried to think of something to cover up the truth, but nothing would pop into my head.

"Rushing to get to me, as I said."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I was but what does that have to do with anything, anyways?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he walked over to the side of me, and then whispered in my ear, "I just wanted to hear you say you wanted me."

His hot breath went against my ear as he said it. It made me melt inside. He gave me an Eligasm. _Wait, _I thought to myself, _Did I just say he gave me an Eligasm? _This boy had me making up words that included his name and let's just say, _other_ words.

"I didn't-" After I finished thinking about my Eli plus sexual words problem, I finally got my mind back and realized what he said. But he interrupted me.

"But you did. Give it up, Jill. You just can't get enough of me." Eli smiled, then walked away to his locker.

I followed after him, well not mostly because of him but for the fact that I had to grab my books and my locker was directly next to his.

"So," Eli said, closing his locker and facing me, "Today, you finally get to meet Morty today."

I closed my locker and looked at him with a confused expression, "Morty? Who's that?"

"My hearse." Eli said.

"You named your hearse, Morty?" I asked him. That was a weird name.

"Yes. It means, 'dead sea'." Eli said.

"Of course it does." I rolled my eyes at the name of his car. He, out of all people, would definitely name his hearse a name that means 'dead sea'.

"So, shall we get this show on a road?" Eli asked, walking towards the glass doors.

"We shall." I said.

He held the door open for me, and I smiled at him as I walked out. We walked over to his hearse which wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. I mean, yes, it was a car that normally drove around dead bodies but it was a kind of stylish car, in a weird way. Or I was probably just hanging out with Eli too much nowadays.

"Are you gonna get in or stand there looking at my wonderful car?" Eli asked. He was already sitting inside the drivers' seat of his hearse.

I walked over to the passenger seat and got in. The inside was very spacious, and very comfortable, unlike I thought it would be.

"Wow, this is, uh, nice." I said, feeling the tan seats.

"I know, if I ever wanted to runaway, all I would have to is pack up my suitcases and throw them back there." he said, pointing the back, where dead bodies were usually held.

"Oh yeah, because that's a great purpose for a hearse." I sarcastically said.

Eli laughed a little, a very little, "Of course it is. What else would a hearse be for?"

He put the key in the ignition and turned it, starting up the car.

"Ready to go?" Eli asked, putting the foot on the gas.

"More ready then I'll ever be." I said.

He pressed his foot on the gas and soon he were flying off. I never knew a hearse could go so rapid.

* * *

Eli turned the car off and we were in front of his house. His house looked almost as dark as all of his outfits did. It was black, all of it was black. The roof, the walls, and even the steps.

"Let's go." Eli said, opening my door and holding out his hand to help me out.

I took it and pushed myself out of his hearse. We walked into his house, which seemed to be deserted. There was no one there but a note was written neatly and taped to the black and white marble counter in the kitchen.

Eli ripped it off the counter, read it, then crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. He went to the bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple off the top.

"Want one?" Eli asked me.

"No thanks."

"Your loss." he said, then bit into it and smiled after, "Let's go upstairs."

We both walked up stairs and he opened a wooden door that was painted jet black with a sign that said 'Eli' on it. We walked inside, and I felt like I walked into a comic book store rather than a teenage boy's room. Three huge shelves that took space of three whole walls were covered with every comic book ever thought of. Each comic book was neatly inside a clear plastic lining, covering them from any danger. His walls were covered with posters of supervillians, rather than superheroes. His walls also had papers with his poetry on them. I went over to one that caught my eye the most.

It was written in black ink, in his neat handwriting. It was called, 'Opposites Attract'. I started to read it and once I did I couldn't stop;

_On one side of the room sat a semi popular girl, a beautiful princess is what she was to him. Misunderstood most of her life, never understanding why she was never loved. _

_He too, had never experienced to others, he was not but gorgeous to her in his own did not have much at all, but just he needed now was a chance with that princess._

_From across the room he saw her, smiling so radiantly back at everlasting chemistry between the two became visible, which suddenly had left him with butterflies. _

_That boy knew he had to take this took everything within to make it to where she simply said hello and she sweetly with her greeting, he knew something was about to be._

_He was timid but managed to have a conversation, hoping that what he said would capture her heart, then the bell then rang loudly and startled them both, which made them realize they had to depart for the day._

_They couldn't just walk away now, for communication was finally_ _established__. They both started to speak at the exact same time. Numbers were exchanged and love had found its way. _

_The boy rushed home and picked up the phone ,only to find the semi popular girl he met in class on the line. His heart dropped as she spoke those words from her lips,"I want to take a risk with you. Let's fall in love, And hope that it never fades, because I love you."_

"Did you like it?" Eli was suddenly next to me, whispering in my ear.

I turned around to look at him and smile, "No, I loved it. You're an amazing poet."

"Well, I try." Eli said, sitting down on his bed.

"Do you have anymore poems of yours I could read?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He pulled out a thick blue copybook with the word 'poems' written across the front, "Of course. I wouldn't be a poet with just one poem."

He handed me his copybook and once I started to read some of them, I got sucked into it. His poems basically described my life, from home to school, from love to friends, he basically took my life and put it into his own words.

His own _magnificent, captivating_ words.

* * *

**So, I saw Better Off Alone part one, and whoa, Eli is amazing. My favorite part;**

**"Think of something that pisses you off." "Other than my English partner?" "Ouch!"**

**Ha, I found that hilarious. And, KC always get the good storylines. I can't wait for his in Better Off Alone part two. **

**Anyways, please review. For the sake of the sleep I'm losing, making this as good as possible because I love you all. Not as much as I love Munro Chambers but still, I love you! (: **


	10. I Won't Be Like The Rest

Jill was just sitting on the bed, her head almost falling into my book of what she called 'poetry'. I preferred to call it 'pieces of shit I write that explain my life'. She looked so intrigued it in. Her blue eyes were widened as she kept reading on and on without stopping. Suddenly, she shut the book and laid it down next to her.

"What's your deal?" she randomly asked.

"Could you explain your uh, question?"

"Why are you so you?"

"I believe I'm me because I'm me." I rolled my eyes at her foolish question, leaning back on my chair.

"No," she shook her head then sat closer to me, "I mean, why you dress the way you do. Why you drive what you drive. Why you keep to yourself when you could talk to so many people."

I thought about each question carefully, making sure not to say anything I wasn't supposed to say, "I dress this way because I do. I drive what I drive because I do. And I keep to myself because people aren't worth my time."

"Could you be anymore sarcastic?" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at my mockery.

"Of course!" I exclaimed back at her.

"Come on, Eli. I'm not going to run away from you and never come back." She said.

"That's what they all say." I whispered underneath my breath, though I was pretty sure she heard me clearly.

"I'm not like all of them. I won't be like all of them." She said.

Then she held my hand, and intertwined her fingers in my long ones. I looked down at our hands that were together, and believed in Jill. I believed that she wouldn't run away from me but I still had doubt inside me. Somewhere, I still believed that she wouldn't stay with me. But I had to give it a try.

Because I've never been so scared of losing something in my life, then again, nothing in my life has meant as much to me as she did.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is short. But the next one will be longer, I promise. And, I may even ****try**** to finish it by today. Reviews make me as happy as a kid with candy. **


	11. Off She Goes

I looked up into Jill's eyes, and I couldn't help but want to tell her about my past but it would probably only drive her away from me. I was never been scared of someone before. _Never_ scared. But her, she scared me, with her beautiful blue eyes and her amazing smile. I was so scared that I would want to love her forever, and she would want me only for a few moments in her life.

I took a deep breath and decided I should tell her. I wasn't afraid to take risks, and if she walked away like the rest of them, I wouldn't be surprised. It happened all the time, and my heart was used to it. So, there was nothing to lose, except the only girl who accepted me for I was. _Wow, that is a lot to lose._

I decided to go for it. "When I was younger, about 7 or 8, I can't remember in detail, I was a prankster. A _big time _prankster. But one day, I pulled a prank that practically tore my family apart. And I regret it everyday of my life." I said, looking down at my hands to keep me from seeing her expression change as I told the story. "One day my mom and dad were having a few drinks, like they normally did and I decided to take it to the next level. While they weren't looking, I got one of my dad's bottles of vodka and poured a whole bunch in both my mom and my dad's cups. After about an hour, I was inside my room and I heard my mom and dad yelling at each other, more than they ever did. I heard bottles breaking, screaming, and lots of cursing. Probably where I get all my bad language from. Anyways, after that hour or so of violence, I came downstairs and saw my mom sitting in a corner, crying so badly, and she was bruised all over. On her arms, her legs and especially her face. And then I started to cry, realizing I was the fault of my mom being brutally hurt. Sometimes, I do hate my dad for doing it but I know it's my fault, not his. Now, my dad always goes to a bar and my mom's always at work, because she's afraid that the same thing will happen again. She has a whole cabinet full of make-up just in case it does happen, so no one will notice. And every time they come home at the same time, that night happens again. And I sit in my room every time, with my headphones on to block out all the screaming and breaking of bottles, knowing that I caused it."

I could feel the tears forming up in my eyes as I finished telling her the story, but I held them back. I would _never _let a girl see me cry. Finally, I looked back up at her and her face was unreadable. Her eyes were widened the tiniest bit and her lips were shut, not showing any form of expression.

"Eli…I…" She couldn't say anything. And I knew it was coming, soon enough she would probably run out of the door screaming how much of a sick child I was.

"Just say it." I couldn't take her silence for any longer.

"I understand."

I looked up at her as she said those two words. Those two simple words that brought a landslide of thoughts into my head, leaving me speechless on what to say. But I realized, she couldn't understand. I highly doubt she ever did something like that when she was a kid. She was good, I wasn't. She took things into consideration and thought about things before she did them, I didn't. She followed the rules most of the time, I didn't.

"No, you don't."

"Maybe I never did that but you were a kid. It was a mistake, every kid makes mistakes." She said, trying to hold my hands.

I quickly took them away from her reach, without thinking. She looked at me, and this time, I could see something in her eyes, sticking out the most and that was hurt. And I caused it, but I wasn't thinking like usual, and decided to run my mouth.

"Why are you so overprotective?" I said.

"What?"

"You don't understand me and you don't understand my story! You're just trying to make me feel better for what I did, and I'm never going to feel better for doing that. It's my fault that my family is practically ripped to shreds. So, do me a favor and stop trying to make everything so sugar-coated and sweet. You should just be like the rest of them and leave me alone." I practically told Jill off and right after, I regretted it but I couldn't take it back. The damage was already done.

Jill's eyes started to become watery and she started to put all her stuff away. After she packed up her things, she zipped her bag up and put it on her back.

"Jill, wait, I didn't mean-" I tried to apologize as she opened my door.

"But you did, Eli." She said, walking out the door, "I guess I'll see you around."

Then my door shut, and she was off. Not just out of my house, but probably out of my life too. And I regretted it. Jill was probably the only thing I cared about at this moment and I let her go.

My eyes started to focus on my book of 'poetry'. There was a pen, one that I was pretty sure belonged to Jill, stuck in one of the pages. I jumped on the bed and grabbed my book opening up to the page where Jill's pen was. There was a poem there, one I was sure I didn't write. It was in Jill's handwriting and I was pretty sure it was about me.

_I'm falling for you_  
_And I pray you're falling too_  
_I've been falling_  
_Ever since I laid eyes on you._

_My heart skips a beat_  
_My mouth gets dry_  
_Every single time_  
_You walk by._

_I'm scared to fall in love, _  
_Scared to fall fast, _  
_Because every time I fall in love, _  
_It never seems to last. _

_Shit, _I thought, _I just ran away the girl who was starting to fall in love with me. _And to tell you the truth, I wasn't too far behind.

* * *

**So, I tried to finish it by yesterday but I couldn't. I tried my best to make this great. I hope I did a good job. Reviews make my world go round. **


	12. You Can't Always Get What You Want

I walked into Degrassi, uneasy thinking about the future of my day. I was bound to see Jill around somewhere, and with my luck, I would probably be forced to talk to her. But that wouldn't be so bad, I guess. I needed to clear things up with her anyways.

As I walking to my locker, I heard my name being yelled loudly. I turned around to see Adam running towards me. When he got to me, he was breathing heavily and trying to get his breath back before he said something.

"Eli…I…hate…this…school." Adam said, taking breaths in between every word.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because…I'm…getting…tired…of him." Adam said, pointing down the hallway.

I looked and saw Fitz and his two puppets that follow him everywhere walking towards us. He stopped in front of us, and eyed us up and down. I did to the same, making sure he didn't think I was afraid of him because I wasn't. _At all. _Not even the least intimidated.

"Dr. Doom and Weak Adam are friends? Good, that means I can beat you both at the same time." he said, chewing on a toothpick he had stuck between his teeth.

"You couldn't beat a puppet if you wanted to."

"Really?" Fitz said, looking down at me. "Then try me."

I couldn't back down. I mean, in past times, I fought and then vowed not to do it again but I had to stand up for myself. I couldn't let him think I was afraid of him when I clearly wasn't, just to follow school rules. Fuck school rules, I wasn't going to back down and be the victim because being the victim meant being weak. And I _definitely _was _not _weak.

So, I pushed him. And not a weak girly push, a hard push because he fell down. But not for long, because he got up and grabbed me by the collar of my blazer, lifting me off the ground the slightest bit. I smiled widely. I got a kick out of this for some strange reason. Maybe the fact that I actually got under Fitz's skin.

"Dr. Doom wants to test me?" Fitz said, pushing me against a locker.

"No, I just pushed you down to make you happy." I sarcastically said.

"Teacher's coming." Adam said, nervously looking down the hallway.

"We'll finish this later." Fitz said, throwing me down but I didn't fall.

"Yes, we will." I said.

After Fitz and his crew of puppets walked away, Adam looked at me like I was his hero. He just stood there and didn't say anything until he thought of something to say.

"How did you stand up to him like that?" Adam asked.

"How did I not?" I replied back, "Never was I ever the victim and I never intend to be. So, I stand up for myself and I never back down."

"I understand that but Fitz. He's Fitz." Adam said, looking down the hallway that Fitz walked down.

"I think about it like this. Fitz is just like any normal person." I said, "And I'm not afraid of anyone because I say I'm not."

Just then, out the corner of my eye, I saw Jill sitting on the steps of the gym, looking very sad. She was looking down at the floor, rather than up at everyone else.

"Eli, do you hear me!" Adam's voice interrupted my mind's focus. Then he followed where I was looking, and saw Jill and my expression and tied the pieces together, "Is there something going on between you and Jill?"

I looked at him strangely, "How do you know Jill?"

"I don't really know her. I just met her once on the first day of school and that's it." Adam said, staring at her along with me, "But it seems like you know her very well by the way you're looking at her."

"We've been hanging out a lot since we met. I mean, it's nothing serious but I'm starting to like her. _A lot. _More than I've ever liked anything or anyone. Even more than Morty." Adam gave me a weird expression that read 'Who?', "My hearse."

"So, you don't like her, you love her?" he asked me.

I felt like I loved her but I wasn't sure. I mean, I just only met her. It's not like I knew her for ages and I'm starting to have deep feelings for her. We met not even two weeks ago.

"I don't know."

"Well, it seems like you do. I mean, just the way you talked about her sounds like love. But, I don't know. I've never been fortunate enough to find love." Adam said, somely.

"But I screwed things up; she'll probably never talk to me again." I said, recalling last night over again as her leaving replayed in my mind over and over. _I guess I'll see you around._

"I don't know what happened between you guys, and I won't ask because I know you might not want to talk about it, but she's sitting right there, alone. You just need to man up and go talk to her. If you can handle Fitz, I'm pretty sure you can handle Jill and what happened between you two."

Finally, what Adam was saying registered into my brain. I thanked Adam, and then walked over to her. I sat down next to her but she kept looking down and didn't even take a second to look at me.

"Okay, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you hate me right now?" I asked her.

She didn't look up but faintly said, "I don't hate you."

"Then how come you won't look at me?"

"Because I'll probably get spazzed out on."

Then she started to get up and walk away but I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards me.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be so harsh." I said, honestly.

"But Eli, you don't understand. I was trying to help you and you didn't even think twice about thanking me. All you wanted to do was flip out. Maybe that's the reason every girl that wants to know you walks away." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Every girl isn't like you. I didn't try to fix things with any of those girls but I'm trying to fix things with you. That should at least count for something."

"That something is nothing. I don't even know why I tried, you obviously don't want anyone's advice and you obviously don't appreciate help."

"I'm asking for a second chance, Jill. Do I have to get on my knees and beg you?"

I could see in her eyes that she was thinking about intently about it for a while and then she finally replied, "That wouldn't be so bad."

I rolled my eyes but got down on my knees and folding my hands under my face anyways, "Jill, will you please give me a second chance? I am seriously begging you."

Then she rolled her eyes and shook her head, with a small smile on her face. "I'll see you around, Goldsworthy."

She then walked off to her next class, without saying anything else.

I stood there speechless. Maybe those five words meant more than just five words. Maybe they meant so much more. I couldn't understand why I was so hooked on her. She was just an ordinary girl. At least, I kind of thought she was.

Suddenly Adam appeared next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Sucks that you pick such complicated girls. Well, sucks that girls are so complicated."

"But she's worth figuring out."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'll try to be back on schedule now. Anyways, favorite Eli quote this week: ****Fitz- "E-li..." Eli- "Mm. Two syllables...good, good for you." **


	13. The One Solution

**Even though this has nothing to do with my story whatsoever, I'd just like to say that Munro Chambers is like, whoooa. I mean, he can act AND sing his butt off. I cannot wait until the day I meet this boy and become his best friend. Even though he's like, way older than me. Doesn't matter, we're talking about Munro Chambers here people!**

* * *

Walking out of Ms. Dawes English class, I saw Eli already standing at his locker which made me not want to go to mine. I did not want to have any confrontation with him at all for the rest of the day. This morning cut off some of the tension but I still wasn't too happy around him.

Finally, after I finished my mind babble, I looked at my locker again and Eli was gone. I walked over and grabbed my books to get ready to leave and shut my locker when I was finished.

I walked outside and zipped my hoodie up all the way as the cool fall air hit me. As I was walking down the street, I heard someone call my name loudly. I turned around to see Fitz walking towards me. I rolled my eyes, and continued walking anyways. Soon, Fitz was right behind me.

I turned around and stared at him, "What do you want?"

"For your boyfriend to meet me here in front of Degrassi tomorrow morning before school."

"My boyfriend?" I asked and instantly knew who he was talking about, "Eli is _not _my boyfriend."

"Oh, he's not?" Fitz said, smirking and moving closer to me.

I quickly moved back, trying to get as far as possible away from Fitz and his stare, "No, he's not. But why do you want to meet him tomorrow morning?"

"Because we have some unfinished business to take care of." Fitz said, putting one of his hands into a fist and cracking his knuckles with the other.

I rolled my eyes. Why did Eli always have to not back down? Why couldn't he be the bigger person and ignore them?

"Well, I'm not getting in between you two and your 'unfinished business' so find a way to tell him yourself." I said, and walked away.

Finally, I got to my house. I opened the door and walked inside to see my dad and Scarlet sitting at the wooden table in our dining room. The bulbs on the crystal chandelier had been dimmed. The soft warm glow from the red candles was the room's main source of light.

Not one or two, but _six empty _bottles of vodka were placed in the middle of the table. While each one of them had a half empty one in their hands. The living room reeked of pure alcohol and hit me like a slap in the face when I walked in.

"J-J-Jill, w-w-we didn't even-even kn-kn-know you w-w-w-ere h-home."

"I just got home." I said, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of Vitamin Water.

I ran upstairs before things started to get worse. But couldn't escape the future, I knew that once vodka kicked in, in my family, the worse was yet to come. I could only hide in my room for so long. But I still laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, taking a quick nap before things would start to boil up.

* * *

"Open up this door, now!" a stern voice woke me up from my sleep.

My father was now banging on my door and yelling loudly. _Yeah, _I thought, _The vodka's kicking in_.

I looked at my clock and realized it was nine o'clock. I didn't even do my homework, or study for that matter. I rushed over to the door and opened to see my dad standing there. His eyes were red all over and his breath reeked of straight-from-the-bottle alcohol.

"Didn't I tell you to leave this door open?" my dad yelled in my face, practically blowing out my ear drums.

"Actually, you didn't." I said, walking around him and I almost to the stairs when my dad forcefully grabbed my arm.

"I've had enough of your back sass. You need to know how to respect your parents."

"I don't have parents; I have a bitch and an alcoholic as guardians." I said, struggling to get my arm away from my dad but he only made his grip tighter.

"That's why no one cares about you! You take everything you have for granted and you have no respect for the people who care about you. That's why your mom left, because she hated you. I stayed around, and you should love me for that but you know what? I'm starting to hate you as much as your mother did or even more. I can't handle you anymore; I should just put you in a foster home!"

My dad finally let go of me, pushing me to the ground and making me hit my head on the door of my bedroom. I didn't bother to get up. I just sat there, crying while my dad went downstairs and out the door with Scarlet. I couldn't understand this for the sake of my life. I tried to be a good daughter to my mother and she left. And now, the only thing I did have left, who was my father, started to hate me and wanted to send me away.

Finally, I got up and walked downstairs to the dining room. A full bottle of vodka was open and sitting on the counter, waiting for someone to come and drink it. I stared at it, wondering if maybe the alcohol would take the pain from tonight away. There was only one way to find out.

I finally got the courage to walk over to it and pick it up. I stared at the clear liquid in the bottle and finally put the bottle to my mouth. I drank a whole bunch in one swallow and shook my head as the alcohol burned my throat doing down. It wasn't the tastiest thing around but it settled for the love that I was losing from everyone who I seemed to care about even the smallest bit. First Eli, now my dad, what else could possibly be taken away from me? Oh wait, nothing because no one else seemed to give a shit about me. Thinking about a problem equaled crying more then drinking a huge swallow of vodka. So, for the rest of the night, it went like this. Think. Problem. Cry. Drink. Think. Problem. Cry. Drink. Until the huge bottle of vodka was gone and empty.

I looked at the glass bottle in my hand and anger developed all throughout me. I then threw it against the wall, shattering glass everywhere. I couldn't take this house anymore. I grabbed my dad's keys to his BMW convertible and went outside, shutting the door behind me.

I unlocked the car, got inside the drivers seat and started the car up. Loud screaming music ejected from the cars speakers, making the car rock to the pulsing beat. I pressed my foot firmly on the gas pedal and the car sped off. Yes, I was highly under the influence but I had to get out of that house before my dad came home. There was only one person's house I could think of to go to. Even though I highly disliked him at the moment, he would help me and that's what I needed. _Help._

I finally arrived at his house, and got out. I banged on the door about ten times before he answered it. He opened the door and I could hear the sound of screaming music coming from his room.

"Jill?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side and looking at me confused.

Before I could answer him, my eyes rolled back as only complete darkness came into view. Then, I passed out into his arms. Into Eli Goldsworthy's arms.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Too dramatized? I wanna know what you think, so press that pretty button below and review!**


	14. I'll Protect You

(Jill's POV)

The only thing I could think about as I woke up was the massive headache that I was having. I started to open my eyes, to find myself looking up at a solid black ceiling. I sat up and looked down at the bed I was just sleeping on, which was solid black also. I definitely wasn't going crazy but I didn't remember having so much black in my room. Then I looked up and saw the three shelves of comic books aligned on the walls and realized where I was. But how in the world did I end up at Eli's house? I couldn't remember anything from last night.

Then a knock came at the door and I saw Eli standing there with a small very cute smirk on his face, "Looks who's awake."

I rubbed my eyes, and then looked at him again, "How did I end up at your house?"

"Good morning to you, too." Eli said, shaking his head and smiling at the same time.

I rephrased my words, "Good morning. Now, how did I end up here?"

Eli laughed, and then sat down on the bed next to me, "That's what I wanted to ask you. You came to my house, banging on the door and then when I opened it up, you passed out in my arms. So, I brought you upstairs and let you sleep in my room. All night you were mumbling about your dad, some person named Scarlet, and a foster home. Is there something you want to talk about?"

I stared down at my hands as I tried to make a decision on whether to tell Eli what happened or not. I wanted to open up to him and tell him because he would probably care but something in me was telling me not to tell him. Ignoring that part of me, I told him. Well, the parts I could remember anyways. I told him about the large amount of vodka my dad and Scarlet had, how my dad threw me against the wall, and how I drank a whole bottle of vodka (explains my massive headache). I still couldn't seem to remember how I got to Eli's house. He told me that a BMW convertible was outside, and I instantly knew that it was my fathers, so I guess I knew now how I got here.

"Your dad threw you against a wall?" Eli said, with every bit of anger forming up in his voice. His eyes narrowed and he stared at me, waiting for a response.

I nodded my head, and Eli quickly got off the bed and grabbed the keys to his hearse off the dresser.

"What are you doing?" I asked, following him down the stairs.

He turned around and I could see the anger practically crawling out of his skin as he stared at me. His eyes were full of rage and he was clenching his fists tightly.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this." Eli said, turning back around and opening the front door.

I grabbed his arm and he turned back around to look at me.

"There's nothing you can possibly do to stop him, Eli. And if you try to, you'll probably end up getting hurt too." I said, trying to persuade him to stay here and not get involved in my family's problems.

"I really don't care. If you're getting hurt, that means I'm getting hurt too. And I'd rather me to get hurt than you to." he said, turning around for the final time and shutting the door behind him.

Then I heard his hearse start up and drive off. I closed my eyes hoping that maybe, just maybe everything would be fine one day.

* * *

(Eli's POV)

_God_, _I just want to fucking punch a wall right now, _I thought as I speeded down the streets, driving to Jill's house. Seriously, what kind of father tells their daughter they hate them and that they should put them in a foster home? And what did Jill ever do to him? Nothing, nothing at all! Well, from what she told me, she didn't do anything wrong at all.

Finally, after my mini rage inside my head, I arrived at Jill's house. Her fathers black Lexus truck was sitting outside, so I knew he was definitely home. I got out and slammed the door of my hearse. And I _never _slammed a door of Morty, I snapped on people who did it. I walked up to the front door and pounded on the door, until her father opened it up.

"Jill, you finally-" he was saying as he opened the door, and then stopped when he saw me standing there. He looked me up and down then looked back at my face, "Who are you?"

"I'm Eli Goldsworthy." I said, angrily staring him in the eyes. It took everything in me to not pound his face in then and there.

"Do I know you?" he asked, with one eyebrow up and the other in its normal position.

"No, but your daughter does."

"So, you know where Jill's at? She disappeared last night while I was at work and I've been worried sick about her since I came home and she wasn't here. Plus, my other car is gone so; I'm thinking she took it."

"You're not worried sick; you're lying through your teeth. She told me everything that happened last night, from your drunken ass throwing her against a wall to you telling her you hated her and that you should put her in a foster home. What kind of fucking father are you?" I snapped. I actually didn't mean to snap on him but once he told me those lies, it just blew me over the edge.

"Young man, I am an adult, and you do not talk to your elders like that." I could see the anger forming up in him but I didn't care at the moment. He hurt Jill, and that meant war to me, "And whatever Jill told you were lies. I care about her and I love her and I would never tell her that I would put her in a foster home. I wouldn't event think about it. So, could you please tell me where Jill is?"

I could see past his lies and the fake sincerity in his eyes. I wasn't like everyone else, who believed someone when they put on a fake face. I could always see past it and Jill's dad was just another person to see through.

"Jill's at my house and she won't be leaving anytime soon." I was going to protect Jill in anyway I could.

"She needs to be in this house by tonight or else I'll be forced to call the cops." her father said, sternly.

I laughed at his poor excuse for a command. I had dealt with the cops before, it wasn't anything new and he had more dirt than me. He'd be put away before the cops would even get to me.

"Well, she won't be coming home anytime soon because I'm not letting her come here to get hurt again by you. And if you do come to my house I'll have to call the police on you because child abuse is legal. And Jill has the bruises to prove you did it."

Her dad had seemed to get annoyed with my persistence on keeping her away from him so his nice face went away and his true expression appeared. The one I could see all along.

"The bruises could be from anything or anyone." Her father said, "Look kid, I'm trying to be nice here. Bring my daughter home tonight or things will be very ugly for both you and Jill."

Then he shut the door in my face. I had the urge, a very deep urge, to break down the door and pound her dad's face in until he was unconscious but I didn't. Because that would equal me being put in jail, and once Jill's dad regained his consciousness back, he would beat her all over again. And then beating him would be useless but the thought was pleasing.

I took a few deep breaths then walked back to Morty and drove back to my house. When I got there, Jill was sitting outside my house, on the doorsteps.

"Eli!" she called, running over to the passenger window and ducking so her hand was practically inside my car, "What happened?"

"Get inside." I said, unlocking the door. She got in and sat down.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Long story short, your dad wants you home tonight."

"I don't want to go back to that hellhold though." Jill said, looking out the window like she was too afraid to look at me.

"No one said you had to." I smirked a devious one at her.

"So, I'm just not supposed to go home?" she asked, looking at me confused.

"Exactly." I said, turning the radio up, "Because, I'm going to kidnap you for tonight."

I put my foot on the gas pedal and pressed down. Then the hearse sped off, leading us to nowhere but somewhere. I had nothing planned for tonight but everything in the world was possible.

* * *

**Gosh, Eli is so cute when he's mad. This has nothing to do with the story but I'm watching Try Honesty and when Eli and Fitz are fighting, he's just so hot! And when he puts on that devious face when they're against the wall after the police took their wallets, I melt. I mean, ugh! I need to meet him right away. Anyways, review, favorite, go crazy!**


	15. Shut Up and Drive

"Where are we going?" Jill asked me, looking out the window, trying to find a clue that would give her the answer.

"I'd have to kill you if I told you." I smirked, looking at her out the corner of my eyes.

She let out a sigh of defeat, and I chuckled a little. I loved spending time with Jill, even though at the moment, she was supposed to be mad at me but I wouldn't remind her of it. I was, surprisingly, having too much fun.

"Sounds like someone's a little agitated." I laughed, looking at her.

"Of course I am. You're taking me somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and I have no idea where I'm at." she said, watching the trees speed by as they sped by.

"Well, you're with me. Isn't that good enough?"

"_Well_, it could be better." she smiled.

"I think my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." I said, reaching to turn a CD on when she slapped my hand away. I sarcastically said, "Ouch! I think I need a doctor. Quick, call the police!"

She chuckled a little then looked at me, "You can listen to the radio as long as you don't put on your screamy, death-type music on."

"If I do remember, this is my car." I said, reaching again to turn on the music. Then once again, she slapped my hand away.

"And if I do remember, I'm the one being kidnapped for a night." Jill said.

"Or more." I smirked.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. Finally, we reached the only place I could think to take her.

"A baseball field?" she asked, opening the door and stepping out.

I opened my door and walked around to the gate, opening it and she walked in.

"Why are we at a baseball field?" she repeated.

"Remember I told you I used to play baseball?" I asked her. She nodded as she sat on the silver bleachers. I sat down next to her and continued, "Well, this is where it happened. Every Saturday I used to come here and play. Now that I don't play anymore, I just come here to think and sometimes be alone. I don't bring any people here so you should consider yourself lucky."

"Because I'm very lucky to be kidnapped and taken outside where there is a whole bunch of bugs waiting to eat me up." she sarcastically said, smacking her arms.

"At least you're not at home." I said. I looked up to see her expression change and without thinking, I grabbed her hand and held it. "Someday things will get better."

"But someday needs to come soon. Very soon." she said, looking into my eyes.

"It will, you just have to wait."

"Well, is it wrong that I'm tired of waiting?" she asked, looking at the ground.

"No, it's not. Trust me, I know how hard it is to wait for things to get better. You wait, and wait and nothing happens. But then one day, out of the clear blue sky, something starts to become better and you start to forget about the bad things from the past. Even though, everyday something still reminds you of that bad thing from the past."

"Now, Mr. Goldsworthy, is there something you would like to talk about?" I looked up to see her smiling at me, as she took my famous line.

"Not really." I said. I didn't want to tell her about my past beyond my parents. That situation already brought up enough problems between us.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up inside. But if you seriously don't want to tell me, it's okay."

I knew it wasn't good to keep things to myself but I had to. I don't normally give people my life story, no matter how close they were to me. My past was eating me up inside and I could only call myself a bad person from thinking about it. Almost every time I was with Jill, I thought about it. I knew it would be good to tell her but I wasn't good so, I guess that wasn't anything new.

"Well, I'm not going to keep this bottled up inside. I know we've only been here for about 15 minutes but these bugs are really annoying so, could we go?"

I laughed at her question, "Fine."

"Oh, and I need to go home to get some clothes. I'm definitely not wearing your clothes to school."

"And what's so wrong about my clothes?"

Jill laughed and shook her head, "I'll let you figure that out yourself."

We got back into my hearse and drove off. We got to her house, and luckily her father wasn't there.

"Don't grab any pajamas." I said to her.

"What? Why?"

"Because I still want you to wear mine." I said, smirking at her.

She shook her head and walked inside. I stayed in the car waiting for her. I couldn't believe how long it look for her to get a few clothes. Finally, after about 15 long minutes, she came out of the house with a blue big tote bag.

"Did you fall into the bag and have trouble getting out?"

"No. Now, just shut up and drive."

* * *

**I most definitely know that this wasn't my best work. I had extreme writers block during this chapter. I even had writers block naming the chapter! THE CHAPTER! And I didn't have my laptop for a long time. AND I missed Purple Pills part 2. ): I've been busy. Oh, and in Purple Pills part 1, wasn't Eli looking extremely hot in that scarf? I have never been so turned on by a guy in a scarf before. But it's Munro Chambers so, there's so surprise there. Anyways, the next chapters will be super good to make up for this one. **


	16. Problems

"Degrassi's having a dance this Friday and it's going to be Viva-La-Spectacular! So, dress up in red and black and bring that special someone or just come alone. It's going to be a night to remember so, don't miss out!"

Adam and I were standing in the hallway as Holly J was talking about this new dance on Friday. Who even goes to dances anymore? All they are are rooms that are over decorated, people that are over dressed, and sometime during the dance, someone is bound to have their heart broken.

"I have feeling that I know who you're taking." Adam said, pushing my shoulder.

"And who would that be? Considering the fact that I'm not even going." I said, walking away to my locker.

Adam followed after me, and said, "Not going? Well, I thought you would go. You know, with Jill."

I stopped at stared at Adam. That wouldn't be such a bad idea. I did like Jill, and she would probably make my dance experience so much better. But still, I hated- no, scratch that, I _despised_ dances.

"Well, I'm not going at all because I hate dances."

When I got to my locker, luckily, Jill wasn't there (so she wouldn't overhear my conversation with Adam) so Adam leaned on her locker while he was talking to me.

"Even dances with Jill?" Adam asked.

I looked at him with an annoyed face, "Yes, even dances with Jill."

But that wasn't completely true. Going to a dance with Jill would have probably been one of the best nights of my life. But I was too afraid that my heart would have been the one broken on Friday.

* * *

(Jill's POV)

"So, who are you thinking about going to the dance with?" Alli asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Eli, if he wants to go."

I would definitely go with Eli, even if he wasn't the happy-cheery type all the time, but he was Eli and that was all that really mattered. But some part of me didn't think Eli was the type to go to dances.

"Well, I know I'm definitely going with Drew. It's going to be amazing!" Alli exclaimed, staring into the air happily.

I stared at Alli with a smile, and wished my relationship with Eli was like that. I mean, I was fine with us being friends; actually I was more than fine with us being just friends. But it just seemed like we were so much more. I shook that thought out of my head, because at the same time it seemed completely unrealistic, and continued my conversation with Alli.

"That's great. So-" I just about to ask Alli something when Fitz, out of all the people I did not want to see, jumped in front of me.

"Jillian Coyne." he said, looking up and down at me like I was some kind of investigation.

"Fitz, move out of my way." I said, moving to the other side to keep walking, but he moved in front of me, blocking my pathway.

"But we haven't finished talking." Fitz said, smiling at me and I found it utterly disturbing, "What are you doing on Friday?"

"I don't know." I already knew where this was heading.

"That's great. Because I need a date to the dance and you fit the category perfectly."

I chuckled, and then stared at Fitz, "Seriously? What in your mind thinks that I would go to the dance with you, out of all people?"

"I don't think so, I know so. So, if you were thinking about having plans with Dr. Doom, cancel them." Fitz smirked again and walked away.

I stood there, in utter surprise. Alli already walked away before, leaving me alone to think and process in my brain what just happened.

"Did a ghost just take over your brain?"

I blinked my eyes a few times and saw Eli standing there with a smirk on his face. Adam was standing next to him.

"No, but something worse. Completely worse."

"Like?" Adam asked, joining the conversation.

"Like Fitz asking me to go to the dance with him."

Eli's eyes widened and he started to look infuriated. And Adam, well Adam just looked pretty much amused.

"Fitz asked you to go with him?" I tell Eli was upset that Fitz even talked to me, let alone asked me to the dance.

I nodded my head, I was still shocked.

"Still not going to the dance?" Adam asked Eli.

I knew it. Eli wasn't the type to go to dances, but that was fine. Everyone had interests and one of mine was dances, and dances weren't Eli's. But the dance would've been way better if Eli were there.

"I wasn't planning on it but…" Eli was saying to Adam but then turned to me, "Did you tell Fitz you were going to the dance with him?"

"No, he practically told me I was going with him."

"Well, you're not because you'll be going with me." Eli smirked.

"But you aren't the type to go to dances." I said, smiling at him.

"True, but I'm also not the type to let people like Fitz take you to a dance."

"So, what you're saying is you would have been extremely jealous if I went with Fitz." I stated it because I knew it was true, and deep down Eli knew it too.

"No, what I'm saying is I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt." Eli said with a serious face and walked away.

Adam was still standing in his same spot and said, "You two need to get together already."

"We're just friends." I said, but still deep inside I knew there was something more between us.

"That's what they all say." Adam shook his head, and walked away also. Once again leaving me alone.

* * *

(Eli's POV)

I was about 10 seconds away from committing mass murder on Fitz. First, he wants to start a fight with me then he wants to take Jill to the dance just because of the fact that he knew I liked her. I stormed down the hallway to see Fitz sitting outside of the school, surprisingly alone. I pushed open the door and walked over to Fitz.

"What do you want, freak?" Fitz said, looking at me through squinted eyes.

"You have some real nerve, asking Jill to the dance." I said.

He smirked and stared at me, "Oh that. Well, Jill deserves to go to the dance with someone who's normal. And someone who'll treat her right."

"And that's you?" I couldn't help but laugh at the thought, "You couldn't take a mirror to the dance without shattering it."

"You better leave before you piss me off." Fitz said, spitting the toothpick he had sticking out the side of his mouth out.

"Oh, I'm shivering at the thought. Am I supposed to be afraid of you?"

"No, you're supposed to be terrified." Fitz stood up, and stared down at me.

I chuckled a little and then realized how funny Fitz' attempt to scare me was. Soon, I was in full laughter and I could see Fitz getting mad. This made me smile, widely.

"Is there something funny?" Fits angrily said, grabbing me by the collars of my jacket and pulling me up.

"Just that you think I should be afraid of you." I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"Really?" Fitz said, pulling his fist back and punching me dead in the lip, "Not so funny now, is it?"

I fell to the ground and touched my lip; I could see the blood all over my finger. This meant war.

"Eli?" I heard Jill's voice screech as she rushed down the steps to me. She got on her knees, and titled my head up to look at my injured lip, "Oh, gosh. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said, though I knew my lip wasn't.

"You're lying." she said, holding out her hand so I could stand up with her. "Come on, so I can clean you up."

"You're Nurse Jill, now?" I smirked, standing up without the help of her hand.

"Why are you joking around now, out of all possible times?" she asked, walking up the steps and opening the door.

"Because I'm Eli." I said, smirking as I walked past her.

"Well, being Eli sure gets a lot of harm done to you."

She opened the door to the boys' bathroom and after I walked in, she walked in. I looked at her with my head titled to the side and my eyebrows arched.

"You came in here just for me? Wow, you must really care." I said, smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself. I would've done this for Adam, too."

I knew she probably would have done this for Adam also but it just somehow made me happy inside that she actually did it for me. Most girls would have looked at me and laughed and walked away. The fact that she was helping me made me feel wanted. And that's what I've always wanted. To be wanted.

She started wetting a paper towel with cold water, then rang it out and held it to my lip. It felt like a jolt of electricity went through me when she did. I could see that the same thing happened to her too because her eyes widened the tiniest bit and she blushed a little.

"Here. You have hands." Jill said, handing me the wet paper towel.

"I'm injured. I think you should at least do this for me." I smirked.

"Fine." She sighed, then smiled and held the cloth.

Just then, Adam walked in and looked at us then said, "Don't you two look adorable. What happened this time?"

"Fitz punched Eli for whatever reason."

"I just wanted to make some things clear with Fitzy Boy about asking Jill to the dance."

"Seriously?" Jill said, looking at me like I was crazy, "You went through all that trouble when I'm not even going with him anyways. I'm going with you."

"But he shouldn't have asked you in the first place. He only did it to annoy me."

"Correction, you weren't going to the dance in the first place." Adam said, joining our conversation.

"Exactly." Jill said, "So, you have a busted lip for no reason."

"Correction, it got you to get close to me." I smirked.

I saw Jill smile and she started to blush, very much. Her cheeks were practically dead red.

"Aren't you two just so cute?" Adam said, shaking his head and walking out the bathroom.

"So, it's just me and you, Coyne." I said. I wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there but some thing stopped me. And it was probably for the best.

"I guess you're right, Goldsworthy." she smirked, leaning on the counter.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked her.

"Get ready for class. We only have 5 more minutes left." Jill said, standing up straight.

We walked out of the bathroom and most of the school was still lingering around in the hallway.

"Oh, and do me a favor while we're in class," Jill said, smiling widely at me, "Don't get in any more fights."

* * *

**So, this is way better then my last chapter. Told you it would be. Oh, and did everyone see the new promo for the Fall's half of Degrassi? It's pretty intense. I hope my Eli's okay, he's looked like he was freaking out very much over something. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter. Review for the sake of Eli's saneness. :)**


	17. Is It Really Worth It?

Sitting in Ms. Dawes English class, I was becoming very bored. It was the only class I had without Eli and I felt like I was having an Eli withdraw. But it was just a few minutes before lunch and I would have 30 minutes with him. So, the wait was worth it, I guess.

I stared at the clock, watching the red second hand as it went around the clock. The ticks started to get louder and louder as they approached the one. Finally, the bell rang and everyone started to get out of their seats and run out the classroom.

"Okay, class. Make sure you work on your assignments tonight because they're due on Friday." Ms. Dawes said.

I grabbed all my books from my desk and walked out the classroom, slowly. I didn't want Eli to think I was rushing to get to him because knowing Eli and his sarcastic self, he would hold it against me for the rest of my life.

I walked to my locker, where Eli was no where to be found. I figured he was probably still in his class but when I opened my locker a folded piece of paper fell out and on the ground. After I put my books into my locker, I bent down to grab the note. I opened it and smiled when I saw Eli's neat-ish handwriting.

_Meet me at the Dot for lunch._

I closed my locker and walked out the school, heading for the Dot when Fitz stepped in front of me. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before I said anything to him.

"What do want now?" I was pretty annoyed with Fitz showing up in front of me, two times today. And I had a feeling they were going to be about the same topic.

"You know, Eli's starting to get on my nerve." Fitz said.

"And I care why? I'm not Eli so if you have a problem with him, talk to him. Not me."

Fitz smirked his disturbing smirk at me and said, "Feisty. I like it."

I tried very, very hard not to punch Fitz in the face and took another very deep breath, "Look, I really have no need to talk you to and I'm trying to go somewhere so could you please move out of my way?"

"Where? To meet up with Dr. Doom?"

"Why is it any of your business?" Fitz was about to answer but I continued, "Oh wait, I forgot, it's not any of your business. So, move."

"And what if I don't?" Fitz said, moving closer to me with another smirk on his face.

I moved back away from him but he moved closer. I moved back once more and bumped into the side of the steps, where there was no more room to back up. Fitz moved closer to me once more.

"Fitz-" I was about to tell him off when he suddenly kissed me.

I pushed him off of me and fell into Drew, who was walking down the steps when it happened. I stood back up straight and looked at Drew.

"Sorry." I said.

"No need to be sorry." Drew said, looking at Fitz angrily but then back at me, "Not trying to get in your business or anything but why are you interested in someone as, how should I put it, bothersome as Fitz?"

Fitz was already walking away after Drew asked me that question.

"I'm not…I just…he just…I didn't want to but…I was backing away, he came closer and he just…" I couldn't continue. I was so disgusted at what just happened, I wasn't able to think straight. Finally, I realized I had somewhere to be. Eli was waiting for me at the Dot! I was over 10 minutes late.

"I have to go." I said, walking away from Drew frantically.

"Okay. I'll see you around." Drew said, walking back inside Degrassi.

I was practically running to the Dot, tripping over my own feet a few times. Finally, I got to the Dot and opened the door to see Eli sitting near the window at a table for two.

I sat down at the table and Eli looked at me with his smirk that just seemed to make all my problems go away.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." Eli said, "But then I said maybe she's just stuck in class. Jill wouldn't be late for this lunch. Then 10 or 12 long minutes went by and finally, you showed up. Care to tell me why you're tardy?"

"It's…it's nothing." All those problems that just went away? Yeah, they were coming back by the second.

Eli tilted his head to the side a small bit and stared deeply at me then said, "It doesn't seem like it's nothing. Is there something you want to talk about?"

I couldn't possibly tell Eli that Fitz kissed me. He would probably go crazy trying to get him back. And wouldn't let Eli get hurt over something so stupid. It was stupid, right?

"No. It's really nothing." I said, looking down at the table.

Eli put his hand underneath my chin and lifted my head up to look directly at him, "Jill, what's going on?"

"It's stupid. I don't want you go crazy over nothing because you probably will." I said.

"Just tell me." Eli said, looking directly in my eyes.

I stared in his eyes. His wonderful, amazing green eyes. They could probably make me do anything. Okay, not anything but mostly anything. Finally, I decided to tell him.

"Well, I was on my way here when Fitz stood in front of me. He said you were annoying him and I said why should I care because I wasn't you. The conversation went on and then Fitz moved closer to me. I backed away, he moved closer, and it went on like that until I couldn't move back anymore because of the rail. Then Fitz moved really close to my face and he, uh, well…he, uh…" I didn't want to continue because I could already see Eli getting madder.

"What happened?" Eli said through clenched teeth.

"Well…he, uh, he kissed me."

Eli's eyes got wide and he started to become infuriated, "He kissed you? You didn't even want him to, and you think that's nothing?"

"Eli, it isn't anything. Just don't do anything reckless, or anything to get you harmed." I pleaded. I didn't want to have to play nurse two times in a day.

"And what makes you think I'll be reckless?" Eli asked, smirking the tiniest bit at me.

"I know you." I said.

"You think you know me." Eli replied, smirking. I could still see the anger in his face though.

"Look, we came here to have lunch. Not to worry about Fitz."

"That was before he kissed you without your permission. If you wanted him to, which would seriously make me sick, it would be a completely different story. But you didn't so, I'm irritated. You can't possibly be mad at me for that."

"I'm not mad at you at all. I just don't want you to get hurt again." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to talk to Fitz about this." Eli said, looking out the window.

"Talking is going to turn into you and him throwing fists!" I exclaimed.

"And that doesn't matter. He _kissed _you and I'm not letting him get away with it." Eli said, staring at me.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to know. It's going to end up messy." I said.

"It probably will but I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. Fitz is going to pay." Eli said.

I was starting to get mad at Eli now. I stood up to leave but before I did, I looked at Eli and said, "I really hope you don't get hurt."

* * *

(Eli's POV)

I was right.

I was completely right, no matter what Jill thought.

Fitz was the one who was going way too far with this rivalry, why couldn't Jill see that? Why did she think I was the bad guy for wanting him to pay? She couldn't do anything about it so I was going to make it my business to.

After sitting at the Dot and contemplating about things I could do to make Fitz pay, I left and walked back to Degrassi. To my surprise, when I got there, Fitz wasn't outside anywhere. I walked up the steps and inside, hoping that I would find Jill and tell her exactly how I felt but she was also no where to be found. So I went inside the bathroom.

I didn't have to use it. I actually had no clue why I went in there in the first place but I looked in the mirror at myself. My reflection stared back at me, telling me I was doing the right thing but deep down inside my heart, I was starting to side with Jill. But I never listened to my heart. It wasn't trustworthy.

I looked down at my hands, then back up at the mirror and I saw Fitz standing there with his smug smirk. I turned around to see if he was really there and that I wasn't imagining things and sure enough, he was.

"So, did Jill tell you about our little session?" Fitz asked.

"Actually, she did. She couldn't do anything about it but luckily, I can." I said, moving closer to him.

"Oh really? And that would be?" Fitz said.

Before I could stop myself, I punched Fitz right in the lip. I smiled widely at the feeling of it. It was the best thing that happened all day.

"You should've done that, emo kid." Fitz said, grabbing me by the collar of my jacket and pushing me into a stall.

"And why's that?" I asked.

I knew what she coming before it came. Fitz grabbed my head, and pushed it into the toilet, giving me a swirly. All the water was going up my nose and I couldn't breathe until Fitz pulled my head out.

"Getting tired, yet?" Fitz asked.

There was no way I was backing down from him, "Nope."

"Good." Fitz said, and pushed my head back into the water.

He took my head out and pushed it back in about 5 times until he got tired and finally stopped, dropping my head from his grip. He walked out, laughing and when I heard the door shut close, I got up.

I walked past the mirror, where I saw the reflection of my wet hair and face. I opened the door and walked out. I saw Jill walking slowly down the hallway but once she saw me, she rushed over.

"What happened now?" She asked, feeling my wet hair.

"Fitz gave me a swirly." I said.

She quickly took her hands from my hair and said, "Sit down on the bench. I'm going to get some paper towels."

I sat down and Jill went inside the girls bathroom to get some paper towels. It wasn't long before she came out with a bunch of them, in her hand.

She sat down next to me and started semi-drying my hair with the paper towels.

When she was finished, she looked into my eyes and said, "Eli, is getting hurt everyday really worth it?"

I looked back into her eyes, "Yes. Because someday I'll defeat him. I hate bullies, I can't stand them."

"I really hope you don't get hurt because I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I looked at her strangely, "Why's that?"

"Because this whole thing started after Fitz asked me to the dance."

"No. It started after I said something to him. Jill, just promise me one thing, you'll never blame any of this on yourself."

She looked at up at me and said, "Sure. But only if you promise me someday, you'll end this feud with Fitz, forever."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried to do really, really good. And it ended up pretty long as well. But you guys like long chapters right? Anyways, here you go. I'm trying to get a lot of long chapters in before school starts and I get booked with a bunch of homework because then, the wait will probably be long. But I'm gonna do my best. Please Read & Review. The reviews keep me going. :)  
**


	18. Home, Not So Sweet, Home

"Will you?"

Jill's voice broke my thoughts. It just didn't seem possible to end anything with Fitz. Not I wanted to, anyways. He started it and I wasn't going to finish it. If anyone would, it would be him.

"Eli! Could you at least _act _like you hear me?" Jill pleaded.

I laughed at her remark, "I hear you, Jill. I just don't think it's possible for me to do such an absurd thing."

"It's not _absurd_, it's logical. You'd know that if you didn't have to retaliate against Fitz." Jill said.

"You're making me seem like the bad guy, which I most definitely am not."

"You make that pretty hard to believe."

"Jill, please stop, you're hurting my feelings so much." I sarcastically said, placing my hand on my heart.

She laughed and shook her head, "I getting used to your sarcastic-ness. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, though."

"That's your decision."

"Well, I have to get to math. So, I'll see you after school?" Jill stood up and started to walk away, still facing me.

"Yes, you will." I stood up.

Jill smiled, then turned around and walked to her next class. I started to walk to English class when the peppy blonde (I think her name was Jenna), walked up to me. At first I thought she mistakenly walked up to me but then she started talking.

"Hey, Eli." she said, batting her eyes at me. First I thought she had something in her eyes but then I realized she was _trying _to be flirtatious.

"Um, hi." I didn't really know what to say to her. After all, she was the girl who was dating the bastard that broke Jill's heart.

"Could you walk me to the science lab?" She asked.

I looked at her strangely, "Not to be rude or anything," _To be very rude actually, _I thought as I said it, "But can't your all-star, super athlete boyfriend take you?"

"You mean my stupid, waste of a time ex-boyfriend. KC and I broke up." Jenna said, trying to look sad but I could easily tell that she was acting.

"Oh. Uh, well I guess I could walk you. The science lab is near English."

Jenna smiled and we started walking. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air as we were walking and even though it was awkward, it was better than talking. But then Jenna just had to start up a conversation.

"I like your car. A hearse is usual but cool and it fits your style."

"Um, thanks." I couldn't help but feel awkward talking to Jenna. She was probably a nice girl but every time I looked at her, I saw the reasoning to Jill's broken heart.

"I there a specific reason you drive a hearse?" Jenna asked.

I caught myself before I said something I would have regretted. I didn't know anything specific about me.

"It's just the car that caught my eye." I said.

"Oh cool. Maybe I could take a ride with you in there sometime." Jenna said.

_Maybe in your dreams, _I thought. There was no way Jenna would even get a mile near Morty. Finally, we reached the science lab and Jenna went in after saying thank you to me. Then I started to walk to English thinking, _one of the weirdest ten minutes of my life_.

* * *

(Jill's POV)

It finally the end of the day and I was sitting with my back against my locker, waiting for Eli. Finally, he showed up, standing in front of me with his famous smirk glued on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure." I stood up and we walked towards Morty and got in.

Once he started Morty, I stood a deep breath and said, "I want to go home."

Eli looked at me with wide eyes and a confused expression and then he finally spoke, "And why in the world would you want to do that?"

"It's not that I _want _to, I _have_ to. Plus, I can't live at your house forever."

I wouldn't mind living at his house forever but it just wasn't possible. I absolutely hated my home, which didn't even feel like a home anymore, but I couldn't run away from it forever.

"That's a matter of opinion." Eli said. Then he looked directly at me and continued, "Look, if you really want to go home, I'll take you but if anything happens, you have to tell someone. I don't care if it's me or not but just promise me you'll tell someone."

I could see the concern in his eyes and it seemed unusual to me since I've never seen him like that before.

"Okay."

"Good. " he said, then stepped on the gas pedal.

After a few minutes, we reached my house. I looked at the blue door and the brown bricks and I was suddenly afraid of it. I could see my dad's black Lexus, which meant he was home. And that alone, terrified me more than anything.

"Jill, are you okay?" Eli asked, looked at my expression.

"Yeah, yeah." I opened the door and turned around to face Eli, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Eli was too busy staring at my house angrily that at first, I didn't think he heard me but then he took his focus off of it and looked at me, "Yeah. Remember, if anything happens-"

I interrupted him, "I know, tell someone. I will just, stop worrying so much."

He look one more look at my house then back at me again, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. " Then he sped off.

I took 5 very deep breaths. _In through your nose, out through your mouth_, I told myself. Finally, I walked to my house and knocked on the door. I immediately wanted to run into a bush but I knew I couldn't run away forever. I couldn't let my fear overcome me, and I wouldn't let it overcome me. Then, my dad opened the door.

"Jill! I'm so glad you're home!" My dad said loudly.

I could hear the fakeness in his voice and I turned around to see someone walking down the street. When they got out of sight, my dad pulled me by the shirt and threw me in the house.

"You know how worried I was about you?" I could smell the alcohol coming off his breath as he yelled at me.

"You weren't worried. You were probably happy." I said, loud enough for him to hear me.

I could see the anger explode in him in his eyes. I could see his hands turn into fists and before I knew it, his right fist went directly into my eyes. I felt it stinging and I was pretty sure it was bruised.

"I wasn't finished. _Then, _you bring your little emo friend to come and defend you. Like that would do anything." He still continued to go on.

I couldn't take it anymore. My eye was hurting like crazy and I was on the verge of crying in front of him but I couldn't show him my weakness. I started to go up the steps but he followed me. I ran and once I got to the top, he grabbed me by my hair and threw me down the steps. I hit almost every part of the body and I could feel the bruising forming. I landed at the bottom of the steps and sat there, hurt.

"You love agaiting me, don't me?" he said, coming towards me again.

I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me more but instead, he turned the other way and walked out the floor, leaving it cracked. I leaned my head back, thinking it was finally over. For now, anyways. Before I knew it, I stared crying dramatically. I wasn't sure if it was tears of relief that I was over or tears of sadness, knowing it could easily happen again.

A knock came at the door and I was too hurt to get it so I just yelled, "Who is it?"

The door opened and Eli walked in. He looked around to see where my voice was coming from and finally his eyes met mine and he ran over to me.

"Didn't I tell you to call someone if anything happened?" Eli was pretty furious. He was on the verge of yelling and his face was red.

Another knock came at the door and I saw Adam walk in with a comic book in his hand. Then, he saw me and Eli on the steps and he ran to us.

"What happened?" Adam asked, kneeling on the floor next to me.

"My dad. He hit me." I said.

"For how long?" Adam seemed almost concerned as Eli.

"It started a few days ago. "

"And it won't end unless you get out of here!" Eli exclaimed, "I don't want to see you hurt anymore. And that's all your dad is doing to you. Don't you have somewhere else you could live?"

I tapped my chin, and started to think, "Yeah. With Fiona, if she wouldn't mind."

"Fiona? As in _the _Fiona Coyne?" Adam asked. I nodded my head and he continued, "She's hot! I wouldn't mind visiting you there."

Both Eli and I looked at Adam strangely then burst into laughter. Then Eli became serious again.

"Okay Jill, let's go." Eli said standing up and holding out his hand for me to stand up.

I took his hand and stood up, "To where?"

"Fiona's house. I let you come back here once and I'm not letting you come back here again."

"Eli, I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I would've let you trick me into believing that a few hours ago but if you could handle yourself, you wouldn't be in this position right now."

We walked outside and I saw that both my dad's BMW and Eli's hearse were outside. I figured Adam drove my dad's car and Eli drove his hearse. We all got into Eli's hearse. Eli driving, me in the passengers seat, and Adam in the back, reading a comic book. Eli started the car and a pulsing beat with extreme screaming starting blasting out of the speakers. I quickly reached and turned the volume down.

"I don't know how you can stand that music." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't know how I can stand being with you two everyday." I heard Adam say under his breath in the back.

It was pretty amusing, causing me to laugh. Eli smirked a little and looked at Adam out the corner of his eyes. Finally, Eli stepped on the gas and we were off to Fiona's house. Where my future would probably end up.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in like, forever. I haven't had my laptop and every time I got it, it got taken away. So, yeah. But I'm back, hopefully for good and I wanna say some things. The next two chapters will be pretty short, (sorry!) but it's going to lead up to the dance chapter. And I won't end it like Degrassi did. I'll give you the lowdown on that later but, until then, Munro Chambers, Peace, and Happiness. (: Read and review please, I live for your feedback, whether it's good or not. **


	19. First Step To Recovery

There I was, sitting in Eli's hearse, looking at Fiona's colossal condo. I couldn't believe my own cousin lived in such a huge space by herself. But, as Adam would say, she was _the _Fiona Coyne and that house was fit for her.

I got out of the car, followed by Eli and Adam. Adam was close near me, hoping to get a good view of Fiona. I knocked on the door and then I heard a few locks unlocking. Finally, the door swung open.

Instead of seeing Fiona there, Fiona's mom, my aunt Laura, was standing in her place.

"Jill!" she exclaimed, hugging me, "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"I know." my voice was low since I was practically being squeezed.

Finally, she let me go and allowed me, Adam, and Eli in.

"So, who are your friends?" she asked, looking at Eli very weirdly.

"This is Eli," I said, gesturing to him and then pointing to Adam, "And this is Adam."

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." Both of them said. Adam was too busy looking at the pictures of Fiona on top of the fireplace and Eli was sitting on the couch, thinking about something.

"Aunt Laura, do you think I could move here with Fiona?" I asked softly.

She looked at me weirdly for a second then said, "Why would you want to do that? Not that you can't because you are most welcome to.

"Well, it's just that I don't want to live with my dad anymore."

"And why's that? Luke is such a great father."

"He-he hits me. " I whispered, looking at the ground. I could hear Aunt Laura taking in a big breath.

"No, Luke would never do such a thing." Aunt Laura said, shaking her head.

I pointed to my bruised eye and she looked closer, then I saw the flood of anger overwhelm in her.

"Jill, you're going to stay here for the night and tomorrow, before school, were going to get your stuff." Aunt Laura said, going through her phone, "Not to be rude or anything, but Jill, I'm going to have to ask your friends to leave."

"It's alright. Family business, we understand, don't we Adam?" Eli asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

Adam took one last glance at a picture of Fiona then answered, "Yeah."

I followed them to the door and then Eli turned around and looked at me with a smirk.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

"Eli shrugged, "No problem. I try to do something good every once in a while."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

Eli nodded then smirked, "Yeah. And make sure you don't get hurt anymore tonight."


	20. Moving On

My heart started to accelerate more and more as I walked to my house. Fiona was right next to me, holding my hand and Aunt Laura was in front of me, so I really had no idea as to why I was so terrified. There was a huge truck parked outside, waiting to hold all my stuff. We just had to go in a get it.

Aunt Laura knocked on the door, actually she pounded on the door and then my dad opened it. I looked at him, and he didn't at all look drunk. Unlike I suspected he would. Aunt Laura stormed into the house angrily.

"Luke, I can't believe you would hit Jill! She's such a beautiful, warm-hearted girl and you can't see that." Aunt Laura yelled.

My father didn't say anything. He just stood there as the workers went up and down the stairs, grabbing my things and taking them out, and as Aunt Laura went on and on.

After a few hours or so, all of my things were inside the truck and we were ready to leave. I was about to walk out the door when I felt my dad's hand on mine.

"Here." he said, handing me a letter.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the envelope.

"It's a letter from your mother. She wrote it before she left. I never gave it to you because I didn't want you to leave me to look for her but you're leaving now and I can't stop you. So, it's yours to read whenever you want."

I stuffed the letter in the pocket of my jacket and gave my dad one last hug.

"I'll see you later." I said.

He nodded his head and I walked out to the truck. I got inside and took one last look at my house before the truck was off.

* * *

I was placing the last object of mine in my new room. It was bigger than my old one and was right across from Fiona's, so we could talk all night if we wanted to.

I missed school but that was fine. We probably didn't learn anything new anyways since the big dance was tonight. Fiona was already in her room, getting ready. Yet, I didn't even know what I was going to wear.

"Jill!" I heard Fiona call.

I walked to her bathroom, which looked like a hair salon rather than a bathroom. Hair dye and hair products lined the walls and bright lights surrounded the room.

She finished straightening the last bit of her hair and then turned towards me.

"Jill, just the girl I wanted to see."

"I'm guessing that's why you called me in here."

Fiona rolled her eyes and smiled, "Anyways, I have the perfect look for you and it includes plenty of hair dye."

"Wait, what?" I asked as Fiona pulled me in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make you look amazing."

I wasn't sure what Fiona was going to do but she already started and there was no stopping her.

* * *

**The dance chapter is next! :D I hope you're as excited to read it as I am to write it. So, yeah, please review. I love your feedback, my amayzing readers!**


	21. We Can Dance Until We Die

(Eli's POV)

I still couldn't believe that I actually came through with this whole dance thing. I, out of all people, was dressed up. If felt bizarre. I hadn't been dressed up since…No. I couldn't remind myself of that. I would at least try to enjoy tonight.

Adam came strolling up to me, "Did you see Fiona?"

"No, why?"

"She's looking hot!" Adam exclaimed.

"So, I'm guessing you're over club district Bianca?"

"Club district who?" Adam said, then pointed at the door. "Speaking of Fiona, here she comes. With Jill."

I turned to look at where Adam was pointing and time just froze for a while. Jill was a redhead, with black underneath but still, she was a redhead! Not that it took any magnificence away from her, if anything, she became more beautiful. It was just astonishing. So astonishing, that I didn't realize she was now standing in front of me.

"Wow, Eli in a color other than black? Surprising." Jill laughed.

"And Jill, a redhead? I knew you had fire somewhere in you."

She looked down at the ground, playing with one of her curls, then back up at me.

"Do you like it?" she asked, then started to go one, "Fiona picked out the color, not me. I wouldn't have really chose red but once Fiona started-"

I cut her off, "I think you look beautiful."

She smiled and I could see her blushing, even though she tried to hide it by looking at her black leather ballet flats.

"Do you want to go, uh…dance?" I asked.

She looked up and her face was still flushed from the intense blushing she did.

"Sure." she softly said.

I took her hand and walked to the dance floor. I wasn't prone to slow dancing since the last person I danced with was…No! I guaranteed myself I wouldn't think about that at all tonight, even though almost everything was reminding me of it (or rather her).

Some slow, melodious song came on. I put my arms around Jill's waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. We were spread far apart, probably because we were both too uneasy to get closer. Physically and mentally. Well, that was the case for me anyways.

Fiona walked over and pushed us closer together, "That's how you slow dance. Trust me, I've had plenty of experience."

I could see Jill's eyes widen and she took in a deep breath. The closeness was overwhelming her, as for me too, but neither of us dared to move away. I could practically hear my heart beating out of my chest.

Soon, the song ended and neither of us moved until, out of the clear blue sky, Fitz came over and broke us apart, putting his arm around Jill. She quickly shook him off and moved next to me.

"You two seem to be having a good night." Fitz said.

"Yeah, without you." Jill replied.

Fitz grinned, "Don't worry, my fun will come later on."

With that statement and that horrid grin of his, I could tell that something bad was going to happen tonight and I had a gut feeling it was going to included Jill and I.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway, frantically.

"Eli, I have a very deep feeling that Fitz' "fun" is going to include is and that it's not going to be very fun." Jill quickly said.

I promised myself that I wouldn't have a bad outlook on this night and I couldn't. So, instead of worrying about Fitz, I took a piece of Jill's hair and put it behind her ear.

"I think I'll start calling you red." I said.

She stared at me with narrow eyes, "I'm serious, Eli. I-I'm afraid."

"Of what? Fitz? He won't do any serious crap!"

"You should rethink that, emo boy." I heard Fitz say.

Both Jill and I turned about to see Fitz holding silver object that had a reflection of the moon from the window shining on it and the obvious point at the top gave the object's identity away. It didn't take rocket science to realize that he was holding a knife.

_Guess Fitz' fun was about to begin._

_

* * *

_

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn. Cliffhanger. Sorry, but I just had to do it. Wanted to leave you in suspense for a while. I'll try to update soon but no promises. Anyways, review please. I need your judgement because after all, I do live on here to please you (most of the time).**


	22. We Can Dance Until We Die, Part 2

(Jill's POV)

I told him!

I told that stupid, careless idiot something was going to happen. Something bad.

I didn't mean to bash Eli in my head but if he would have listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't have been in this situation.

"I couldn't let you get away with having a good night without me messing it up." Fitz said, starting to approach us. Both Eli and I backed up and Fitz followed, "I mean, I'm dateless, and you just messed with me too much already. I have to end it somehow."

Without thinking, I blurted out, "But not like this."

"Jill, so sweet and inisent, Let me finish cleaning up this mess and we'll have sex later." Fitz said, grinning at me.

"Don't ever talk to her like that." Eli said. I could hear both anger and uneasiness in his voice.

"Aren't you so protective? I wonder who'll protect Jill when you're dead."

Fitz started to move closer and closer to us until our backs were against the wall and there was no space for us to move. Fitz moved the knife so that it was facing towards us. I could feel my heart starting to race faster and faster as I started to process is my mind what was actually happening. This could've been the last part of my life. I couldn't sustain the thought of dying so young.

Eli pushed me away and I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes, which cause me to start crying myself. I couldn't possibly live happily everyday without Eli being there, making sarcastic jokes and making me laugh. I hadn't known Eli for that long; we were practically still strangers getting to know each other. But in that little time we had together, he had become one of the most important people in my life. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him already.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. About everything, you win." Eli said, his voice cracking with every word.

"I don't win until you're dead." Fitz said, moving closer to him.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Adam walking into the hallway. I mouthed 'Tell Mr. Simpson'. He nodded and ran off.

"Please, don't do this." I heard Eli whisper.

Fitz smiled, and pulled the knife back, taking a tighter grip of it. Before I could think of what to do or what to say, Fitz started to stab the knife ahead and I ran in front of Eli, getting myself stabbed instead. At first, I didn't feel anything; the shock of the moment overwhelmed me. Then, I started to feel a dull throbbing aching at my side. Afterward, shear pain started to shoot its way into my body. I slid down the glass doors, my eyes shutting with each second. I could hear Eli in the back of my mind, starting to shed tears. Everything was closing around me and darkness was starting to surround my vision. Everything was disappearing and I couldn't help any of it.

(Eli's POV)

No, this couldn't be happening. It's just a dream, Eli. Jill's fine, Fitz doesn't have a knife and I'm not crying with a passed out Jill in my arms.

But it was happening. Jill wasn't fine, Fitz was being handcuffed and carried out and I was helplessly sitting there with a waterfall of tears flowing from my eyes and a dead looking Jill in my arms.

Her beautiful, silky white dress was stained with red, horrible blood, as was my hands.

"I'm going to need to take her to the hospital." A deep voice above me said.

I looked up to see an ambulance worker standing above us. I stood up with Jill still in my arms and passed her to him. I followed him out of the school and all I saw outside where flashes of police lights everywhere.

Adam came running over towards me, breathing heavily, "What happened?"

"It's a long, long story." I said, following the unconscious Jill into the back of the ambulance.

I hated being in these types of cars. It was filled with a bunch of medical things. It was like everything inside there was just waiting, hoping, for someone to get hurt.

It seemed like it took forever to get the hospital but finally, we got there. The back doors opened and a pair of doctors pulled Jill out of the back. I climbed out and followed them into the hospital.

The doctor told me I need to wait in the waiting room while they rushed Jill into a room to operate on her. I sunk into one of the waiting room chairs, feeling miserable.

I came to Degrassi, looking for a new start; a new life. Something that I could finally be proud of. At first, it seemed like it was starting perfectly. I had a true friend, Adam, which I never had before and no one knew anything about my past. That was until I met Jill.

She still didn't know everything, but she knew enough. I would never take back meeting Jill though, even if my life depended on it. Jill was amazing. She was beautiful, caring (over-caring sometimes), and just simply wonderful. But before I came to Degrassi, I promised myself I wouldn't get as close to someone as I got to…There so no way around it now.

Julia. I promised myself I would never get as close to someone as I did to her. And hurt them as much as I hurt her. Jill couldn't be an exception. I couldn't let her be. Tonight was a sign letting e know that. Letting me know that I was getting too close. And I knew, from past experience, that it would only lead to the worse.

After what seem like hours of endless waiting, one of the doctors that carried Jill into this death trap, walked over to me.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine. She's conscious now. We stitched her up, and made her almost as good as new. You can go see her now, if you would like."

At first, I jumped at the thought of being in the room with Jill but I quickly brought myself back to reality. I was going in there to check on her, not to get closer.

I calmly walked into Jill's hospital room. She was sitting up, looking as pale as a ghost. It seemed like all clues of life were sucked out of her and her body was just left there, full of nothing.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Alright. At least I'm not dead." she joked.

I stared at her seriously. I didn't find the joke funny because she could've been dead if Fitz stabbed her just a little deeper.

"I'm joking." she said, staring at my facial expression.

"I didn't find it funny." I replied, sitting down in one of the seats near the end of Jill's bed.

"What's got you so pissed?" I heard Jill mumble underneath her breath.

I ignored her comment and slid down in the seat. I was starting to get awfully tired, which caused me to yawn loudly. When I opened my eyes, I didn't see the dead-looking Jill there. Instead, I saw Julia. But it couldn't be possible, it wasn't possible. Was it?

I stood up and walked over to her, stroking her straight, shiny, blonde hair. Her hazel eyes were hidden behind her closed eyelids.

"Eli, what are you doing?"

Julia disappeared and Jill was staring at me strangely with her striking blue eyes. I quickly took me hands from her hair and stepped back slowly.

"What's wrong?" Jill questioned.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" I exclaimed, moving away from Jill.

I quickly ran out of her room, out of the hospital, as far away from Jill as I could possibly get. I ran to Degrassi, which was free of all signs of human nature and police lights, and climbed into Morty.

I took a tight grip of the steering wheel and took 5 deep breaths. I couldn't believe what was happening, what was going on in my brain. I was getting so close to Jill that, that I was beginning to have hallucinations of Julia.


	23. Forget to Remember

(Eli's POV)

I couldn't believe the break was over already. If I had just enough more time, I could have recovered from the horrifying events of the dance, But that would be hard to do at the moment, considering that I was sitting in Simpson's office, retelling him the whole story.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I need you to cooperate with me." Simpson said, folding his arms and looking intently at me, "What happened on Vegas Night?"

A whole bunch of emotions flooded into my brain, sending me on an emotional rollercoaster. My clenched fists turned clammy and I wiped my sweaty palms on the khaki pants I was wearing. I absolutely hated those pants. Now, they weren't a 'let's try a new style' thing. I had to wear these pants every day until I graduated. It started after Jill got stabbed. Mr. Simpson sent letters home over the break, telling us that we now had to wear uniforms. Colored polos that were colored for each grade (yellow for freshmans, purple for sophomores, red for juniors, and blue for seniors) and khaki pants for the guys and either khaki skirts or pants for the girls. I definitely wasn't a fan of the uniforms. And not just because they were uncomfortable, but because they took away one way to express ourselves. Self expression was like, the golden rule for me. Along with the uniforms, came new rules. Rules ruined everything. Also, now we have mental detectors at every exit with a police officer next to each one. So basically, Degrassi had become a jail for high schoolers.

Finally, I had gained the amount of courage I needed to think about the horrifying events of Vegas Night and tell Mr. Simpson them. I gulped down the last bit of nervousness that was in my stomach as I found myself back in the past, recalling the events.

"Fitz and I had a rivalry long before Vegas Night." _We have to teach Fitzy Boy who not to mess with. _"But it really started to escalate when Fitz started showing an interest in Jill." _Fitz just asked me to dance. _"Instead of Jill going with Fitz to the dance, she went with me and he got jealous." _I'm dateless and you've just messed with me too much. _"He said he had some type of 'fun' planned out for later that night. Both Jill and I knew it was going to include us." _I have a very deep feeling that Fitz' fun is going to include us and is not going to be very fun. _"Long story short, Fitz pulled out a knife, hoping to stab me. And he was going to until Jill jumped in between us and got herself stabbed instead."

The police officer standing next to Simpson, who was coping down everything I was saying, finished writing and nodded his head when he was finished.

Simpson then turned to me and said, "Thank you, Mr. Goldsworthy. You may return to class now."

I stood up and walked out of his office. My whole day would probably be messed up from reminiscing those events. I couldn't blame Simpson for that, though. I would be bound to see Jill walking around and all those thoughts would come running back. That's why one part of me wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. Yet, the other part wanted so badly to see her and talk to her. To hear her voice after not being able to for so long.

I had turned the corner to see Jill standing at her locker, grabbing her books. I quickly stepped back and looked at her from behind the wall. I couldn't stand not being able to go up and talk to her like we did before. To make her smile more than I had made anyone smile before.

"If you want to talk to her, go ahead and do it." A voice behind me said.

I practically jumped out of my skin when I turned around to see Fiona standing there, also in her uniform.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Go talk to her if you want. I highly doubt she'll turn you down. All break, she's been talking about you. Eli this, Goldsworthy that. I almost think I know everything about you." Fiona said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She hasn't been her normal self lately. I think if you talk to her, she'll go back to the happy and caring Jill we both love."

I thought about what Fiona just said and considered it for a minute. But reality hit me quickly. If I talked to Jill, I was bound to get closer and that would not be good.

"Well, I can't talk to her." I tried to make it sound not rude but that's exactly how it came out. If Fiona knew where I was coming from, she would understand.

Fiona's expression had changed and not for the better. She looked disappointed more than anything, "Oh. Well then, I guess that's it." She said and walked away.

There was no doubt that I felt bad watching Fiona walk away like that. I hated to make people miserable, unless that person deserved it, like Fitz for example. But Fiona didn't deserve it and neither did Jill. But I was doing it for her safety. So, why did I feel so bad?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so so so sorry for not updating. But I'm back, for now. And I have many more chapters to give you guys. I miss talking to you guys about the new episodes and Munro Chambers and stuff. Even though I wasn't talking to anyone in particular, I felt like you guys were my friends. I feel cheesy for writing this. Welp, season 10 is already over (offically on Friday) and I'm so sad about it. I'm going to miss it. Uh, well, I guess that's about it.


	24. Avoiding

(Jill's POV)

I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

Did I say something wrong?

I couldn't help but wonder these things as Eli practically ignored me all day.

I walked down the hallway, past all the people who looked like brain-dead zombies, looking and hoping for Eli to come up to me with his signature smirk pasted on his face. But it never happened.

"Ms. Coyne!" I heard a voice chime as I passed by the office.

I turned to see Mr. Simpson standing there was an unfamiliar girl standing next to him. She had dark brown chocolate colored hair that hung long past her shoulders. Her eyes matched the color of her hair, except they had more brightness and life to them. She had on the same uniform as me. A purple shirt with the Degrassi logo on the side and a khaki skirt.

"This is Jessica Martello. She's new and I would be very grateful if you showed her around." Mr. Simpson said.

"Uh, sure." I said. She didn't look lifeless like the rest of the student body here so, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Mr. Simpson walked back into his office and Jessica came over to me.

"You can just call me Jess. Jessica seems too, uh… sophisticated."

I laughed. _Yeah, she had some form of life in her. _

"Okay, Jess. I'm Jill." I said, holding out my had.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jill. You sure don't seem dead like most of the people here." Jess said, clutching my hand and watching a couple of people walk by.

"It wasn't like this until, well, until everything went wrong." I started having flashbacks of Vegas Night. Not good ones, either. Fitz' face blasted into my mind along with Eli's tear and my, well… my pain.

Jess was staring at my expression and said, "You don't have to explain. I can tell it's bringing back some memories to you."

I smiled at Jess's understanding of the matter.

Then someone walked by me quickly, brushing their should against mine. I looked over to see Eli's green eyes, staring into mine. I could feel my heart beat practically jumping out of my chest as I finally implored those eyes I wanted so desperately to stare into all break.

"Sorry." he softly said and quickly walked away.

I wanted to go after him, spin him around, look straight into his sparking green eyes and ask him what he was running from. I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer because that was just Eli, but asking him, knowing that he would know what was on my mind, would make me feel a hell lot better than I was feeling right now.

"Ohhhhh. What's going on with you two?" Jess chimed, watching Eli walk down the hallway.

"Nothing." I said, starting to quickly change the subject, "Now, I have to show you around the school."

Jess put her finger up, stopping me, "There is something going on between you two. They way you looked into his eyes, the way he looked into yours."

"It's not anything!" I exclaimed and every zombies' eyes went on me. Then I took my voice down a few notches, "Well, not anymore. Ever since that night in the hospital. The night when he walked out, ran away from me. He's been running from me ever since."

"So, you two do have something. It's just hidden." Jess stated not questioned.

"Sure, I guess. Now, we really should start this tour before Simpson gets all tough again. Do you have your locker number?"

She handed me the piece of paper that had her locker number on it. I stared at the number on the paper because I had it before. It was my locker from freshman year.

"I know where this is, come on." I said, walking quickly to this old locker of mine.

Jess wasn't far behind but she was trying very hard to keep close. Finally, I got to that locker and just like old times, KC was standing there.

I looked at him and immediately started laughing when I saw KC in his uniform. I had no idea why I was but I couldn't help myself. He just didn't look like himself.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking at me strangely.

"Nothing. You just… don't look like the normal KC I know."

"'The normal KC you know?' You haven't talked to me for 90 percent of the year. So, how would you know me?" KC asked.

"Look, I don't know, or really care, what your problem with me is but you can get over it because this day isn't going too well already."

KC looked at me with wide eyes. He wasn't used to me talking like that and to tell the truth, I wasn't used to myself talking like that either.

"So, you're moving back to this locker?" KC asked. For a moment, he looked happy but it was probably just my eyes playing tricks. KC wouldn't care if I moved an inch next to him.

"No, she is." I said pointing at Jess, "She's new."

They looked at each other and I swear I could see an instant connection between them. Jess started to blush and looked down at the ground and KC just smiled.

"Jill, aren't you going to properly introduce me to this lovely lady?" KC asked.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I sarcastically said, " KC, this is Jess. Jess, this is KC.

"It's nice to meet you." KC said, holding out his hand to Jess.

Jess took it and held it, "You, too."

"Um, KC, I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything," _Yes, actually I do, _I thought to myself, "But you have a girlfriend."

"_Had _a girlfriend. Jenna and I broke up." KC said, looking at Jess flirtatiously.

'And you'll do what you do to every girl with Jess', was the first thing that came into my mind. Even though I didn't know Jess for long, I wouldn't want her to go through the pain that I went through.

"Well, um, I need to show Jess around so we'll be going." I said, trying to interrupt their staring contest.

"I'll show her around." KC immediately said, then slowed down his pace a little. "If she wants."

"Sure." Jess said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get to my next class."

Jess and KC were too busy staring dreamily into each others eyes that I doubt they even heard me.

I started to walk to my next class when I saw Adam walking down the hallway without Eli near him. I quickly rushed over to him, hoping to get some type of answer from him as to why Eli was ignoring me.

"Adam!" I ran over to him, forgetting to stop. I put out my hands to stop myself and ended up clutching his shoulders to keep myself from falling. He stumbled but righted himself.

"Um." he laughed, looking at me with wide eyes of confusion.

I realized I was still leaning onto Adam and finally stood up straight and brushed off my shirt.

I decided to get directly to the point, "Do you have any idea why Eli is ignoring me?"

He bit his bottom lip, indicating he knew something that I didn't.

"Adam, what do you know?" I practically pleaded.

"I don't know anything!" Adam exclaimed but didn't convince me. I could tell, in his blue eyes, that he knew something that was a huge asset to Eli ignoring me.

"Adam." I said, through clenched teeth.

"I'm gonna be late for class." Adam said, making an excuse to leave. He started to speed walk away before I could question him anymore.

There was now way at the moment to figure out why Eli was ignoring me. I was no Sherlock Holmes but I was going to figure out why he was avoiding me sooner or later.


	25. We Can't Stay Like This Forever

"Eli, you need to talk to her."

Adam was sitting across from me, trying, but not succeeding to convince me to talk to Jill. He didn't understand that I needed space and time away from Jill.

"No, I don't. I need to stay away from her." I started to stab the salad sitting in front of me with my fork.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jill walk in with a girl who didn't look familiar to me at all. Jill didn't look like the normal, happy Jill she usually was. She looked disappointed and hurt and I was sure it was because of me. KC followed in after her and the other girl. They all sat at a table, way across from Adam and I.

"Why is she sitting with him?" I thought aloud.

I started stabbing my salad more and more as stabs of jealously went into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't stand watching them together. I hoped that Jill wasn't going to get back together with him because he didn't deserve someone as amazing as her. And she didn't deserve to be with someone as worthless as him.

"Eli, just talk to her. You know you want to." Adam still tried.

"Yeah, I want to. Very badly. But I have to stay away. I know the difference between a want and a need and this is something I need to do."

"But she thinks she did something wrong. Something to upset you." Adam paused then continued, "You don't what her to blame this on herself, do you?"

I stared at Adam angrily. The jealously of seeing KC and Jill together overwhelmed me and was getting the best of me. I stormed out of the lunchroom before I took out my anger on Adam.

I sat on the steps of the lunchroom and put my head in my hands, breathing in and out hastily.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft concerned voice above me ask.

"I'm fine." I barked angrily without look to see who it was.

When I didn't hear footsteps walking away, I took my face out my hands and looked up to tell them to leave but stopped myself when I saw that it was Jill.

She hesitated but decided to sit down next to me.

"You don't seem okay." she seemed concerned but tried to keep her worry contained.

"Well, I am." I snapped.

"Eli, I don't know what your problem is but if something I did is making you hate me then, I'm sorry."

I looked over at her and she was no longer looking at me. She was staring at the ground in despair. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her, pull her close to me and whisper in her ear softly, 'It's not you'. But I couldn't and it was killing me. I had to watch her at unease because of me and my past.

"I just need time away." I said, standing up and holding my hand out to Jill.

She slid her warm, soft hand into mine and held it while she stood up. Once she got up, she didn't let go of my hand and I didn't let go of hers' until I realized I was getting even more attached and I quickly removed my hand from hers. She looked up into my eyes and I saw hurt written all over her face.

"Well, you can take all the time you need away from me."

I could swear I heard every bit of anger in Jill's normal, soft voice. Before I could say anything, Jill started to walk away. Everything in me wanted to go grab her arm and pull her back to me but I couldn't, I had to let her go.

* * *

(Jill's POV)

Tapping my pen on my desk, I endlessly waited for Ms. Oh to call my name aloud. She was calling people up to read their papers. I read over my paper about 5,000 times and Eli wasn't in class so I wanted to read it before I started second guessing myself and before Eli came in. He would burn through my skin to my soul with his dangerously perfect green eyes, while I read.

"Jillian Coyne." Ms. Oh said, looking at me above the rim of her glasses.

I stood up nervously and walked to the front of the class. KC looked at me, smiled and nodded his head, wishing me luck. My heart started to race rapidly and I took 5 deep breaths trying to clam down.

My hands started to turn clammy and my voice started to break up. I tried to calm myself down but nothing was helping. Finally, I started to begin.

"My paper is on Eli Goldsworthy." I began and I heard snickers from everyone in the class except KC. He was looking intensely at me, as if her was actually interested in what I had to say about Eli. I continued after the snickers stopped from Ms. Oh's harsh stare, "Most people look at him and automatically think he's weird or strange but he's so much more than that. He's caring and wonderful and just because his style is different or he drives a hearse doesn't mean he's crazy or whatever you may think." _Yes it does_, someone coughed and one side of the room burst into hysterics until Ms. Oh once again gave them her death stare. Then the room became silent again, "He's mysterious and sarcastic. Each day he leaves me speechless or guessing and it's amazing because he's not an open book. He is closed and hard to read and I love it because it gives me a challenge." I paused at the next paragraph. It was about Eli's past. It didn't go into detail but I couldn't continue reading that. He didn't want me knowing any of that, let alone the whole class. So, I decided to go on a limb and talk about Eli from my heart, not my paper, "Eli's unlike any guy I've ever met. He's charming when he doesn't even try to be and when he really cares about someone, he protects them with everything he can. He's unpredictable. Each day he may change into someone different but at the same time, still be Eli. One day he may worry so much about you but the next day, he'll ignore you for no reason. Leave you wondering what you did so wrong and then when you ask him what's wrong, he changes and not for the better. He basically tells you to your face to leave and don't talk to him. Sometime his unpredictable ways are so annoying, so strange, so frustrating!" I stopped, trying to regain my breath back. I looked at the class and noticed that they were all staring at me like I was crazy. Then I realized I just babbled every thought running through my head to the whole class. "Um, that's it."

"Uh, Ms. Coyne, you can sit down now." Ms. Oh was staring at me like the rest of the class was.

I slid down into my seat and put my head down, trying to forget about what just happened. I heard the door open and I didn't bother looking up. It was probably just a student delivering a message.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, glad, you could finally join us. You're up."

Once I heard Eli's last name, my head shot up like a rocket and my eyes followed him to the front of the room. He had a tight grip in his paper and unbelievably, he looked nervous.

"My paper's on Jillian Coyne. When I first met Jill, I thought she would be like everyone else and automatically think that I was weird but she proved me wrong. Unlike everyone else, she tried to get to know me before she made assumptions. Jill is caring and amazing. Sometimes she's over caring and expects that worse out of situations but sometimes she's right to expect the worse." I stared intensely at Eli. I thought I knew where he was going next and I was right, "I've only known Jill for a few weeks but I feel like I've known her all my life. We've been through a lot together in just that short amount of time. I've told her things I've never told anyone else. She's saw a side of me that few people ever get a glimpse of." I was taken aback by the things that Eli was saying about me. At the same time, I was so interested in them. "Jill knows when I need space and she gives it to me. Sometimes I have to deal with myself and be alone. Even though Jill may think that I'm ignoring her or giving her a cold shoulder, she doesn't go on a rampage to see what it's about. She may be curious but she gives me space. I hope she knows I'll get over this soon. I hope I get over this soon because I really care about her and wouldn't want her permanently out of my life."

The whole class was looking back and worth between Eli and I. It was dead silent, so quiet, you could hear everyone breathing. I was staring at Eli, hoping for him to look back at me but he kept his eyes intently on the floor, avoiding my eyes entirely.

"Okay, Mr. Goldsworthy, you may go back to your seat." Ms. Oh said.

More people started to read their papers aloud but I wasn't paying attention, my mind was somewhere far away. Somewhere across the room. Eli seemed like he was paying attention but I wondered, hoped that his mind was as filled with me as mine was filled with him.

My mind discontinued thinking about Eli when a crumbled piece of paper was thrown at my face. I un-crumbled the piece of lined paper and realized the note was written in KC's handwriting. It read: _You really like him don't you?_

At first, I didn't know if I should tell KC the truth. Did I even trust him anymore? But he would have no reason to ruin anything unruined between Eli and I, right? He had Jenna and recently, Jess.

I hurried up and scribbled a quick response, _Yeah._

I crushed up the paper again and threw it back at KC. He opened it and I swear that he smiled or rather smirked. I didn't even think my eyes were playing tricks this time. It was genuine, heartfelt and not capable of being tricked.

He quickly wrote back and sent it flying back to me. I opened it while Ms. Oh wasn't looking and read it.

_Good. I'm glad you found someone who will treat you right and won't hurt you. I hope I've found that with Jess. _

_You just met her! _I wrote and threw the paper back at him.

It didn't take him long to reply, _But I feel like I've known her forever. _

The bells in the hallways and classrooms went off, telling us to go to our next class. Eli was out the door before I could talk to him and KC was standing next to me, waiting. I wondered why he was standing there, just watching me.

"I was going to walk you to your next class. If it's alright with you." KC said, as if he was reading my mind.

I hesitated but decided why not, "Sure."

I grabbed my backpack and walked out with KC. He took me to my next class and went off to his. When I walked in, only one person was sitting there. That person was Eli.

I wanted so badly to go over there next to him and talk but Eli didn't. So, why waste the effort?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kind of suck-ish. Hopefully, you still remember who I am. Yeah, sorry for not updating in forever. But, if it makes you feel any better, the next chapter is like amayzing! It's like my favorite of the story. Yeah, that good. I'll try to have to on here by tonight but if I don't it will definetly be on here by this week. But yeah, I really am sorry and the next chapter will make it up! :D


	26. Life Always Has It's Crazy Turns

Criminal Minds, Sun Ships and Arizona Green Tea.

That's how I was spending my afternoon. It was raining, scratch that, pouringoutside and there was absolutely nothing to do. Something popped into my head as I was sitting there watching a crazy psycho murderer kill people.

I put down my chips and plastic bottle and quickly ran to my room. I searched through each of my drawers frantically until I found the white sealed envelop stuck underneath my shirts that I was looking for. I sat down on my bed and ran my fingers over the tightly sealed flap that held a letter, the letter, from my mother. The only thing I had left from her.

Before I could think twice about it, I ripped the envelop open, took out the white lined piece of paper and started to read it.

_Dear Jillian, _

_I don't know how old you'll be when you're reading this but I hope you'll be old enough to understand. Some people, lots of people, go through troubling stages in their lives. You're mother just happened to be one of those many people. I tried to stop myself, tried to end the bad habit I have but nothing can stop me. Not even the love I seem to have for you. _

_I don't know how much I have hurt you or am hurting you but believe me, it's for your own good. It must be hard, growing up without a mother but it would have been harder with me as that role. _

_I never thought that my addiction would get this bad. To the point where I would give you up but it did and I really regret that. When I started this bad habit, I thought it wouldn't be a need of mine but it soon did. It became more of a need to me than you did. _

_I'm sorry I let you down but I left you in good hands with your father. I hope you'll turn out better than your mother and never go through a stage as bad as your mother where you care more about drugs than your own daughter. _

My tears were falling on the paper, smudging the black ink my mother had wrote in. My mom left because meth meant more to her than me, not because she was worried about me. And she called my dad's hands good? She must not have known him very well.

I crumbled up the paper and threw it in the sliver trash bin in the corner of my room. I jumped off my bed and walked out my room, and out the house, to somewhere I hadn't decided yet. Someone would be bound to find me. Maybe.

* * *

(Eli's POV)

My shaky hands ran over the plastic buttons of my phone. My eyes connected the numbers of Jill's house phone but I couldn't decide whether to call or not. Would she answer? Would she look at the number and ignore it? Would she pick up and would no words come out of my mouth?

I decided to clear every negitive thought out of my mind and gain confidence to call. I pressed the 10 digits, put the phone to my ear and listened to the rings. With each one, my heart rate started to accelerate more and more and by the third ring, I was ready to give up but a voice came through the other line and stopped me.

"Hello?" the voice chimed. It was a girl but it wasn't Jill.

"H-hi." I studdered. I couldn't believe I was getting nervous, let alone over the phone, "Can I talk to Jill?"

"She's not here right now. May I ask who's calling?" the voice asked.

"It's uh… Eli."

"Eli! It's Fiona. When I came home, Jill was gone. I don't know where she would have went considering it's pouring outside."

"So, you mean she just off and left?" I was beginning to get worried. Jill was all alone and there wasn't a clue to where she was.

"Basically. I was about to go look for her but if you want to…" It sounded more like a request than a statement.

"Sure. I'll look for her and you try to find information to where she is."

"Okay." Fiona said, "Good luck!"

The line went dead and I was off on my journey to find Jill and finally talk to her.

Bullets of rain were smashing all over Morty and my windows, blurring my vision. The only tool I had to find Jill. I scanned frantically through the park, hoping that Jill didn't run somewhere far away where I wouldn't be able to talk to her, convince her that everything would be alright. I didn't know what was wrong with Jill, what possessed her to come out into the freezing cold rain but I was pretty sure it had something to do with me.

I stopped when I saw a figure sitting on one of the park benches. I shook my head, thinking to myself that it couldn't be Jill but I looked closer once again and saw firey red hair. Firey red hair that belonged to Jill.

I parked on the side of the park, pulled out my keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car. I ran closer and closer to Jill, developing puddles of water in my shoes and getting the legs of my jeans soaked. Finally, I reached Jill and she was looking at the ground.

She seemed dead and lifeless. I didn't even think that she knew I was there.

I sat down on the wet table next to her and said, "Jill?"

She looked up at me and I could tell she had been crying, crying hard. Her eyeliner was smearing down her cheeks and her clothes and hair were soaked.

Finally she replied, "What are you doing here? You hate me."

"If I hated you, would I be sitting here in the pouring rain with you?"

She looked down then back up at me, "I guess not. Well, what _are _you doing here?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you. I want to know why you're sitting in the pouring rain, crying."

She sat up straighter and looked at me closely, "I'm trying to get away from life, from everything and everyone. Life is so screwed up, it's not even funny."

"It's no that bad." I said calmly, trying to soothe her.

"Yeah right. I have no parents, no one to call mom or dad. I know I have Fiona but it's not the same. I just read a note from my mom, telling me why she didn't want me and how much meth meant more to her than me. And you've been ignoring me and being weird. I just don't get what I've done so wrong to have such a messed up life."

Jill was on the verge of crying all over again. I could see the tears forming in her blue eyes and I couldn't help but feel partly responsible. Before I could think about it and stop myself, I wrapped my arms around Jill and pulled her close to me. I could feel Jill's warm tears seeping through my shirt. I could hear her sobbing and before long, her arms were tight around me and she was hysterically crying.

"Jill, I'm always here for you if you need me."

She let go and sat back up straight, looking deep into my eyes. As if she was searching for something worthy finding.

"But you weren't always there for me, Eli. When I needed you the most, you were ignoring me for whatever reason. How can I know for sure that you'll always be there for me?"

"Because I'm sitting in the rain with you, trying to convince you that I am. I'm sorry for not being there then but I'm here now and I promise to always be."

Jill looked at me intensely, probably trying to decide if she should trust me again or not. I couldn't blame her though. I gave her an ice cold shoulder without her knowing why. But despite that, Jill looked at me like she needed me, like she couldn't live without me. No one has ever looked at me like that, not even Julia. Maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me but if they were, I could _feel _Jill's need of me. And I surely needed her also.

Our faces started approaching each other slowly. My heart started to feel like it was going to explode out of my chest as we inched towards each other. The time felt like it was going by so slow and I couldn't wait any longer. I place my hand on the back of Jill's neck and pulled her face to mine.

Our lips collided quickly and fireworks of excitement exploded inside of me. I felt like I was in heaven, with Jill as the only person I needed, and truly, she was. I couldn't imagine life without seeing her everyday. Without being with her everyday.

Her kiss was like chocolate. Sweet, wonderful and addicting. Nothing could ever make me feel as amazing as I did kissing her. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest with each second but I was ignoring it. Ignoring my heart's warning for me to get air because nothing, not even air, was more important to me than this moment.

The way she fumbled around in my hair, holding my head closer to hers. The way my arms were wrapped tight around her waist, holding her body close to mine. The way our lips were perfectly pressed together in such a way that I couldn't help but want more. More of her. More of this. More of us, together, kissing, forgetting about the world and all our problems. About our lives and how screwed up they are. About everything and just focusing on each other and being together like this.

We broke away from each others' faces and Jill tried to get her breath back before saying anything. She finally looked into my eyes and I looked back into hers. Her striking cobolt blue eyes that I could stare into for the rest of time. Every time I looked into them, I saw love and care and everything beautiful because they belonged to the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Eli…" she couldn't continue. She didn't need to because everything I needed and wanted to know was just cleared up.

I wanted so badly to kiss her again. To feel what I just felt but something stopped me. It was fighting against my desire to hold her face in my hands, bring our faces closer together and kiss her like it was my last moment with her. It was love. Love told me to wait until another time, hold onto my desire until the next perfect time.

Or maybe it was guilt. Guilt telling me that Julia was right above us, watching me fall in love with another girl. But Julia would be happy for me. She would smile, knowing there was someone wonderful to take her spot and take care of me. She would smile, knowing I was in good hands. Hands almost, if not more, as perfect as hers. She would smile knowing I found someone to make me smile and knowing that I was once again happy. Because Julia was that kind of person. A person that didn't care if someone else was making a person special to them happy. As long as they were happy, she was fine with that.

Jill was now in my arms, with her head on my shoulder and her eyes closed. She was smiling, something I hadn't seen her do in a while before now. I leaned my head on hers and inhaled in and exhaled out. Now, Jill's smile was finding it's way to my lips. I smiled and tightened my arms around her a little bit, holding her closer than I had for a while.

I wouldn't hurt her like I hurt Julia. I wouldn't make the same mistakes I did before. Because if I did those same things with Jill, I wouldn't be able to live with myself or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, I'm like in love with this chapter. I think it's so cute and awesome. Hehe. But you guys know how much I love your feedback, so if you read this, just click the little review button below and tell me what you think. No matter if it's good or bad, I'll still love that you told me. (:


	27. Your Love Is My Worst Enemy

(KC's POV)

Even though deep down inside I felt like I need to hate Eli, I actually appreciated him. He wasn't the most normal guy but he made Jill happy. Happier than I could ever make her and anyone who could do that deserved my respect.

Sure, I didn't understand how after a week of ignoring each other, they came back to school after the weekend and were practically closer than they ever were. But they seemed happy together and that's all you could want in a relationship or friendship or whatever they had.

Sometimes, I found myself jealous of Eli and how close he was to Jill but he deserved to be. He always managed to keep Jill smiling when she was around him and he never hurt her the way I did. Well, I never saw him do it if he did.

All day they were close together, never separating each other's side. It made me wish I could have something like that with someone but all my relationships were screwed up.

I don't blame anyone responsible for that except myself. Which meant, I needed to learn how to make my relationships better. Find someone who was actually _the _one like Eli found with Jill.

* * *

(Eli's POV)

School was better like this.

Though I absolutely hated the repulsive uniforms and stupid rules, eve thing seemed better with Jill back in my life. I didn't have to worry about avoiding her or making sure she didn't see me.

Everyday, I actually hoped to see her. I hoped to see her walking down the hallway in her uniform, making it look impossibly cute.

Adam came around the corner and slid to stand in front of me.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked, referring to Jill.

At first, I had to think about it I should tell Adam what happened or not but somehow, he had already figured it out.

"You two did a lot more than just talking!" he exclaimed, pointing at me, "It's written all over your face"

I shut my locker and turned all the way towards Adam, "Okay, we did but I have yet to tell her about-"

I stopped mid sentence when I saw Jill walking towards us. She stopped next to me and said, "Tell who about what?"

"Nothing." Both Adam and I said in unison and a little too quickly.

Jill looked at both of us, "I feel like you two are keeping something from me but I'll let it go because I think it's not something serious."

"It's something al-" I cut Adam off by punching him in the arm.

"You're right, it's nothing serious. Now, since we're officially off this topic, I think it's time to go to class before we're late."

Jill looked at me skeptically once again, "Since when did you care about being late to class?"

I wasn't worried about being late to class, I was worried about Jill finding out what Adam and I were talking about before I was ready to tell her about it. I was almost positive that Jill wouldn't be able to crack it out of me but I wasn't so sure about that with Adam. So, I had to make up an excuse quickly.

"I'm worried because this school is turning catholic on us. Who knows what will happen if we're late to class? So, rather than waiting to find out, let's get to class on time.

Jill looked at me like I was in some sort of unhealthy mental state. Then she looked at Adam with an expression that clearly said 'Did he hit his head on something?'

Before anybody could say anything else, I intertwined my right arm with Jill's left and dragged her to our next class, which happened to be Ms. Dawes English class. For some reason, over the break they changed the schedules. So, conveniently, Jill and I had every single class together now.

Fate, maybe?

I doubt it. I didn't believe in fate anyways. How could one little element if you could call it, change your life? It simply wasn't possible.

Across the room, I saw Jill talking to the new brown haired girl. I could tell they were talking about me because the brown haired girl kept trying to sneak looks at me but failed to keep it confidential.

It really didn't matter though because knowing that Jill was talking about me, whether it be good or bad, still made me weirdly happy.

* * *

(Jill's POV)

"So, it seems like you and your lover have made up." Jess was saying.

"Eli is _not _my lover."

"Yeah right, I saw the way you two walked in here. Arm in arm. There's no denying that there's something between you two."

"We're only friends." I replied.

Jess looked at me with narrow eyes, like she didn't believe me and to tell the truth, I didn't believe it either. Eli and I were friends, no denying that, but when we kissed in the rain, it sparked something that friendship alone can't. Maybe Eli didn't feel the same thing, but it was so strong to me. It seemed impossible for Eli not to feel it. Maybe I was over thinking it and I just wanted myself to believe this magical feeling. To feel something I've never felt before. But if Eli could make me feel that, believe that, wasn't that something special alone?

"I can tell you're thinking about him right now." Then she looked at Eli who just happened to be looking in our direction as well, "And he's thinking about you."

"No, he's probably just wondering why you're staring at him like he's a display in a museum."

"He is a fine piece of art." she joked, "But he's all yours. Now, KC, on the other hand, he's like my personal Picasso."

I could help but laugh at Jess' explanation of Eli and KC. "You're comparing boys to art. Interesting."

"Interesting is my middle name." Jess said proudly, "But anyways, what are you and your lover doing after school?"

I looked at Jess annoyingly. Eli was not my lover nor would he ever be. In my dreams, yes. In real life, the chance was slim to none.

"Me and _Eli _aren't doing anything but my cousin Declan is coming back from New York." I said, excitingly.

I've been waiting anxiously for Declan to come back. When I finally got the news from Fiona this morning, I literally went crazy. I loved Declan wholeheartedly and he felt the same way about me. It was kind of weird because Declan didn't really favor anyone in our family, with the exception of Fiona.

I found myself frequently looking at the clock, waiting for the end of the day to come but I soon found out that that made the time go by slower so I stuck to trying to keep my eyes away from the clock.

"Okay class, we're about to begin so turn your seats around and pay attention." Ms. Dawes' voice broke into my head.

Before class started, I got a smile from Jess and a beautiful smirk from Eli. All day, that smirk would be stuck in my head along with the thought of Eli being my 'lover'.

* * *

The end of the day was finally here. No more police, no more rules, I would be able to change out of this horrid uniform and the waiting would be over. Declan would be outside any minute for me.

As I was putting my books away into my locker, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to see Eli's lovely face on my shoulder.

A teacher nearby cleared his throat and glared directly at us. Eli let go of me, sadly, and leaned on his locker.

"Forgot, no public displays of affection in school." Eli said, then continued with a smirk, "Well, since school's over…"

His voice trailed off, leaving his obvious objective floating in the air.

"I can't. My cousin finally came back from New York today and he's picking me up." I said, shutting my locker, "You could walk me outside though."

"It's impossible to refuse that amazing offer." Eli sarcastically said.

Both he and I grabbed our backpacks and walked through the metal detector surrounded doors. Once we got outside the first thing I saw was Declan standing there. I dropped my backpack on the ground and ran over into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Jill, you do not know how much I've missed you!" Declan exclaimed, putting me back down on the ground.

"I've missed you too. I have tons of things to tell you, starting with-" I cut myself off when I saw the way Eli and Declan were looking at each other. They looked like they despised each other but that wasn't possible. They hadn't met. Not that I knew of.

"Goldsworthy." Declan said in a voice that was nothing like his normal cool tone.

"Coyne." Eli said with such anger I never knew he had inside him.

"Am I missing something or do you two know each other?"

"We more than just know each other." Declan said, then looked at me, "You two aren't dating are you?"

"No. Why?" I asked. What did it interest Declan if Eli and I were dating?

"Eli had a bad record with girlfriends."

Eli seemed to be flaming inside. His face was red, like his blood with boiling to the surface of his face. Every bit of happiness was withdrawn from him, leaving a pure angry Eli.

"I've suffered enough. I don't need you coming back into my life, causing me more pain."

"It's what you deserve. Your pain it bringing her back now is it?"

I was so confused on what they were talking about. Why did Eli need to suffer? Eli's pain wasn't bring who back? And how did Eli and Declan know each other in the first place?

"Could someone please clue me in on what the hell you're talking about?"

"I'll let Goldsworthy here do the talking." Declan said, then he looked Eli directly in the eyes, "You better not hurt her because you don't want to find out the consequences."

Then Declan walked away to the car, leaving Eli and I standing there. When I turned around, Eli was walking away quickly. I ran after him and tried to make him stop but he wouldn't budge. He looked like he would start crying at any moment but was trying his hardest not to. I began to stop him but Eli's voice came crashing into my head.

'_She may be curious but she gives me space.' _

I stopped running after him and let him walk away to wherever he was going.

I turned around and walked back over to Declan. I couldn't help but feel let down. Today was supposed to be amazing. Eli and I had finally starting talking again and Declan had came back from New York. But everything turned wrong and blew up in my face. Eli and Declan, by some weird way, had a feud with each other, and Eli wasn't talking to me anymore. Maybe tomorrow would be better and Eli and I would talk about what ever was making him upset.

When I got back to the car, I was about to ask Declan what was going on but he answered me before I got the question out.

"I'm not telling you. Goldsworthy can do that."

"Can you at least tell me how you two know each other?" I asked, hoping that wasn't another secret I'd have to wait to find out.

"I can do that. Before Degrassi, Goldsworthy and I went to a private school together and that's all I'm saying."

I sighed and leaned back against the seat of the car. There was no telling when I'd get any information from either of them but who knows? Maybe tomorrow would make up for today.

* * *

A/N: HEY GUYS! So, yeah, I feel like I've lost all the people who were fans of this story. Cause like I was gone for a long time and everything. But I just want to say that I am back and I will be updating regularly. I haven't done it this week because I went to New York. Just saying, I would totally more there. The Forever 21 in Times Square is like a mansion. And I went to the wax muesum. I took a picture with Justin Bieber. (AKA The love of my life along with Munro Chambers.) And it was like so fun. I loved it. But yeah, I'm back and I hope you guys still read this story because it's for you. With love. (: I'm so cheesy. Haha, anyways, yeah. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think because I am still alive and writing. So, yeah. Read and Review. Okay, I think that's it. Okay, bye.


	28. The Unsuspected Reaction

(Eli's POV)

Just when everything was going perfectly, something had to come and ruin it. That something was Declan Coyne. I had gotten away from my past, the people who knew every detail about me. Now the person who knew all my secrets just happened to be related to the person I wanted to keep them from.

I can't lie. I was pretty stupid in this situation. Jill's last name was Coyne and surely, it wasn't a coincidence. I couldn't believe that I couldn't figure out that they were related. Or maybe my heart didn't want me to realize it.

Now, here I was sitting in math. I could feel Jill's stare burning into my back. God knows how bad I wanted to turn around and look at her and at least try to explain but I couldn't because, once again, I was avoiding her. I didn't want to but it wasn't a choice. We had to stay far away from each other.

* * *

Lunch period, great. Yet another way for Jill to get in contact with me.

Just when I thought that things were going bad, I looked and saw Jill sitting at our table with Adam. There was no where else for me to sit down other than there and Jill knew it. She planned it out but that wasn't a surprise. She was related to the mastermind of all masterminds.

Reluctantly, I walked over to the table and sat down next to Adam without saying anything to anyone.

Jill and Adam stopped talking about whatever they were talking about and looked at me.

Jill slid over so she was sitting in front of me. I kept my eyes on my lunch tray, avoiding her stare.

"Eli." she tried to talk to me but I wouldn't budge. I sat there, with my lips tightly closed and my eyes avoiding hers.

"What's so big of a secret that you can't tell me?" her voice was getting more concerned.

I still didn't say anything because I knew if I did, something would slip out and I would regret it.

"Well, then," Jill said, I could see her getting up but I tried to ignore my urge to tell her to sit down, "I guess we're finished here. I won't bother you anymore."

She walked out of the lunchroom and I finally took my eyes off my lunch but I felt a stare from Adam.

"What?"

"You know what, Eli. Jill is just concerned about you. She's not going to call you crazy and file a restraining order or anything like that." he said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because if she was that type of person, she wouldn't have given you a chance in the first place. She would have avoided you like almost everyone else in this school."

Adam did have a point. Jill was understanding of my parent's situation and she still stuck around. So, I would have to take a chance and just come clean to her and what ever happened, would happen. I couldn't change the future.

I got out of my seat and walked out of the lunchroom to see Jill sitting outside at one of the benches through the doors. I walked outside to where she was and sat down.

"What? Are you here to tell me that you don't want to have any communication anymore because if you are, I already got the-"

"No, I'm ready to tell you."

Jill looked up at me with wide eyes of surprise but tried to hide it by looking back down, "Okay."

I opened my mouth to start but no words came out. Silence quickly overcame me. I didn't know where to start or begin. Where let her down at.

"Are we just going to sit here in silence because if we are, I'll be more than happy to leave."

"No, I just don't want you to hate me after this. But I'm pretty sure you will. It doesn't matter either way, you will probably stop talking to me afterwards. So, here it goes," I stopped and then continued, "Declan and I have had a long term feud. Both he and I liked this girl, Julia. Julia decided to be with me and Declan hated me for it even since. I just wish I would've let him have her, he would have taken better care of her. He wouldn't have killed her like I did." I didn't think before I said that last sentence. It just slipped out. But once it did, my breath began shortening and my mind was going blank. This always happened when I talked about Julia or thought about her.

"By killing her, you mean metaphorically, as in her feeling, right?" Jill asked. I could tell she was getting worried and scared of me. I couldn't blame her though.

"No, I killed her, literally." I couldn't stand to talk about it anymore but I already started and I couldn't stop now, "Last year, we had a fight. It got chaotic. I was saying things I didn't mean. Screaming things that I didn't think about before I said them. I said things that I shouldn't have. She got upset and ran out of my house, onto her bike and rode away from me. I thought everything was going to be alright in the morning. That we would apoligize and make up but it didn't go that squeaky clean. She got hit by a car. I couldn't stand myself forever. I still can't stand myself for what I did. I don't deserve to be happy. I should be suffering, not her. Not happy with someone as amazing as you. Declan's right, nothing I can do will bring her back. Every time I look in the mirror, I see a killer. I took her life away and she can't have it back."

Jill finally looked back up at me into my eyes. She slowly put her hand on time of mine and held them. She said, "Eli, I'm so sorry. But you can't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault she passed away.

Anger started to form inside me and felt my blood started to boil, "I'm tired of people always telling me that. I did kill her. If I didn't say any of those horrid things, she would still be ere right now. I killed her, no matter when anyone says."

Now I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, I couldn't help myself, talking about Julia and the way I hurt her made my emotions run wild. I didn't want Jill to see me like that but it didn't matter. I couldn't stop myself.

"Eli, you can't take this all on yourself. You didn't hit her with the car-"

"I might as well have." I cut her off sharply.

"But you didn't. You weren't the person driving. I not going to lie to you and tell you that you killed her because you didn't. That's not the truth."

"If I didn't do it, then tell me why I feel so responsible. Explain to me why every time I get close to someone, I want to let them go because I know that she is up there watching me fall for someone while she is suffering."

"Because you love her, Eli. Before she died, you two were obviously in love. To lose someone that close to you will take a toll on you that nothing else can. It's like losing your other half, the piece that completed you. When you find someone who is as great as her you don't want to get close to them because you don't think you deserve to. You think you deserve to have a horrible life or no life because you blame yourself for taking hers. But you didn't take hers and you'll start feeling better about yourself when you start realizing that."

I looked at Jill curiously. She didn't run away from me with fear or anything like that. She tried to make me feel better. She was on my side. She wanted me to feel better. She was still with me and that was more that I could ever ask of her.

* * *

DO ALL OF YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW? Because I don't blame you if you do. I'm so sorry for being a horrible writer and not updating in like, ages. But, I'm trying to finish this up. So, bear with me for hopefully, just a little longer. Plus, I have ideas for new stories. Intrigued? You should be. Hehe.


	29. Return of The Creepy Love Letter Writer

(Jill's POV)

I was sitting in English class, bored out of my mind, listening to Ms. Dawes talking about the greatness of classic English literature when the sound of the door opening caused me to turn around and look at whoever was walking in. In the doorway was a teacher with a girl standing next to her that attracted the eyes of every boy and the death glare of every girl.

"Class, we have a new student. Meet Alyssa Way." Ms. Dawes said, gesturing towards her, "Make yourself comfortable."

I could practically feel every guy wanting her to sit next to them but instead of sitting in any of the other open seats, she sat directly next to Eli. Then a water wave of jealously began to over whelm me. Jealously I never even knew I had.

Eli was the exact opposite of every other boy in the room though. He looked like he was cringing in his skin sitting next to her. I could practically feel his pain from across the room. But why was he suffering sitting next to her?

She was the type of girl that every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be. She had extremely straight, long platinum blonde hair. Her light brown eyes were outlined with thin strokes of glittery purple eyeliner, probably to match her polo, and her eyelashes were long with mascara. She had super pale skin that made her almost look like a porcelain doll. Her uniform clung tight to her, purposely exposing every curve of her to everyone. And every boy loved every aspect of her. Except Eli.

I know, I should have been ecstatic that he didn't fall for her like almost every other boy did but something in me wanted to know why. Why he didn't fall for this bombshell, Alyssa Way, and why he seemed to be suffering just being next to her.

* * *

(Eli's POV)

Holy fucking shit.

Was I really sitting next to Alyssa Way, the devil herself?

"Eli.." I could hear her whispering my name, calling me to melt into her hands like she did with every other guy. But every other guy didn't know her like I did.

My hands clutched on tight to my desk, trying to keep me from getting out of this seat and running out of the classroom, which didn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment.

Finally, the bells rang and I quickly ran out of the classroom before Alyssa could get to me. Jill hurried behind and stopped me.

"What was going on in there?" Jill asked. She sounded worried and concerned.

"Eli hasn't told you about me?" I heard a familiar voice smoothly say behind me.

I turned around to see Alyssa standing there, twirling a piece of her hair and chewing gum. Jill didn't answer her. She just stared at her so Alyssa continued, "You wouldn't happen to be Eli's girlfriend, would you?"

"You could say that."

Alyssa smirked wickedly and then looked back at me, "Interesting."

She walked away with a look of scheme and envy in her eyes. I could tell she was planning something, like she always was.

"Eli." Jill's soft voice broke into my thoughts, "How do you know her?"

"It's a long story." I said, trying to avoid telling her.

"I've got time." she said.

Then she took my hand and led me to the Zen Garden where we sat down. Reluctantly, I started to tell her the story.

"Alyssa Way has an obsession with me. A sick, unhealthy obsession. She and Julia became best friends after me and Julia had gotten together. I had never suspected anything weird of their friendship. It seemed normal and Julia seemed to happy so, I never had any doubts about it. That was until I started to feel like someone was watching me. Everywhere I went, I felt eyes staring at me. I thought it was just me, being paranoid. But then, I started getting creepy love letters. They had facts about me that I never told anyone. And they would go into descriptive detail about what this person wanted to do to me. I thought that nothing could get creepier than these anonymous letters. That was until one night. I was closing my bedroom window when I saw a figure sitting in the tree right beside it. I looked closer and realized that it was Alyssa. She had been stalking me. She was the eyes that I thought I was imagining. She was the one who knew every detail about me. She was the one in the tree beside my window, who probably was planning to watch me sleep that night. I was so tempted to move away but I had something special with Julia that I didn't want to give up so, I kept clueless about the stalking and didn't tell anyone. But once Julia had passed away, I had told my parents that I wanted to move. So, we moved here. I never told them about Alyssa so, nothing was done about her. But I thought moving here would take care of everything but I guess not. She's back and she wants me. And to get me, she has to get through you, and she is probably whipping up a plan to do that as we speak."

"Eli, don't you think it's time to tell your parents about her?" Jill asked, "Stalking is dangerous and with the extreme she's taking it to, following you to where you move, it can't be healthy or safe."

"I know that but, they can't do much about her."

"There's a hell of a lot that they can do. Get a restraining order, other stuff that's I'm too stupid to think of right now." Jill smiled, which made me smile along with her.

"And what about you? Once she can't go after me anymore, she'll be sure to come at you with twice the amount of vengeance."

"Well, we'll talk about that when we get there but right now, I have to get to math, so, I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

Jill got up and walked on her way to math. I figured now would probably be a good time to go to class so, I started walking on my way to History when a once again familiar voice pulled me to a halt.

"Finally alone."

I turned my head to see Alyssa standing there, biting a cap of black pen, smiling at me.

"Why do you need to screw up my life more than you already have?"

"Aw, I've screwed up your life?" she walked closer to me and put her pen on my neck, sliding it down until she reached my belt, "I could easily fix it, Elijah."

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth, grabbing the pen out of her hand and throwing it on the floor.

Alyssa looked semi-scared. Like she didn't think I would flip like that. She walked away without saying anything. But she had left her smell on me. The same smell that I had smelled on those creepy love letters. Those love letters that were only the beginning of the reason of my mental downfall.

* * *

HEY YOU, YEAH YOU. REMEMBER ME? Hopefully you do because I'm sorry for not updating this story like I should. I know, I'm horrible. Please forgive me. (:


	30. Lessons Of Love

(Jill's POV)

My back was burning from the death stare of Alyssa as I was sitting in math. She was sitting directly in back of me, so there was no way not to feel it.

I turned around to look at her and she stared at me until I had to turn around myself.

I looked up at the clock, trying to get my mind off of Alyssa. Five more minutes until I could get away.

The waiting seemed endless as the teacher dragged on and on with useless problem I would never actually use a day in my life.

My eyelids stared to close slowly, just in time for the bell to ring. I awoke quickly and started packing up when Alyssa walked past me and knocked all my book son the floor.

She looked down at me with a devious smirk and said, in a mocking tone, "Sorry." Then she continued, "Jill, is it? Jillian Anna Coyne, right? Cousin of Declan and Fiona Coyne. Had to leave your house and move in with Fiona because your dad was abusing you. Got stabbed during Vegas Night because you decided to risk your life to save Eli's, correct? Mother's a meth head, as well. Was all of that accurate?"

I picked my books up and looked at her strangely, "How do you know all of that?"

She smirked and shrugged, "I have my ways. I also know something about you that I'm sure you wouldn't want Eli to know."

"And what would that be? Eli knows everything about me."

"Everything? Even you following your mother's footsteps?" I stared at her and she chuckled, "Yeah, I know. You're not as perfect as you trick yourself into believing."

"How did you-"

She stopped me, "These questions are irrelevant. All I want is for you to stop whatever you have with Eli. Or I'll be forced to tell him about your little secret. And just remember, wherever you are, I'll be."

She laughed and walked out of the classroom.

I had never been stalked. I didn't ever think that stalking would ever happen to me. But now that it was, I was starting to feel how Eli was telling me he felt. I would look over my shoulder every second, thinking she would be there. I walked out of the room with my books held close to me as if they would protect me.

Eli was standing outside the classroom but I was too paranoid to ever notice until walked up next to me.

"What did I do to be ignored now?" Eli asked.

When I still didn't answer him, he stopped me and stood in front of me. I looked at him but my mind was in a different place.

"What happened?"

"Alyssa is stalking me now. She knows about my dad, my mom, me moving with Fiona, me-" I cut myself off, "She just knows everything. And she told me that everywhere I went, she would be there. And she's not kidding or just trying to scare me, Eli, she's serious."

"I know, I know." Eli said. He held my hand with both of his, "And after yesterday, I decided that I would try to take care of her."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was planning to tell my mom about her today and I was hoping that maybe, you could come with me."

"I would love to." I said, smiling a little.

"Great. Hopefully, they'll know what to do."

* * * * I sat on the steps outside of Degrassi, waiting for Eli to pull up. I was starting to get nervous at the thought of meeting Eli's mom. Firstly, what if she didn't like me? I was always not a fan of rejection and rejection from Eli's mom would just make me feel horrible. And secondly, telling his mom about a stalker he's had for about 2 years that was starting to stalk me as well wasn't the ideal way I had planned to meet her. But meeting her would be a great thing besides all that though, right?

That's what I tried to convince myself to think as Eli pulled up and I got into his car. I guess he saw the worry on my face because he said, "My mom isn't going to eat you."

"I know." I sighed and breathed out, trying to get rid of all the negative thoughts I had floating around in my head, "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. She'll love you just like I-" Eli cut himself off. I knew what he was going to say and I was hoping he was going to say it but he didn't and instead said, "She'll love you."

The ride to his house was pretty silent. I wanted to talk but I didn't know what to say. And I felt like I wouldn't be able to talk anyways because my throat felt like it was caving in.

Finally we pulled up to his house. I got out of his car with my heart practically beating out of my chest. Eli came over to me and held my hand.

"You have nothing to worry about." he said.

We walked up to his house and Eli opened the door with his keys. He dropped his keys on the table and then his mom came from out of the kitchen. She was really pretty but Eli didn't resemble her at all so, I figured that he probably looked more like his dad. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiling warmly when she saw me and walked over to us.

"You must be Jill." she said, hugging me, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope." I said, smiling back.

"Absolutely." she said.

"I hate to interrupt the beautiful relationship that's forming but Jill and I have something very important to tell you, mom." Eli said, sitting down on the couch.

I sat down next to him and she sat down in the seat next to the couch, nearer to Eli.

"What is it?" she asked. She could tell that something was going on, that was obvious.

"Mom, I have a stalker. And before you go crazy or anything, I have to tell you the story. It was when Julia was uh, well, when Julia was alive. Her best friend, Alyssa is the stalker. She always followed me and one time, she was outside my window, watching me. I wanted to move but I wanted to stay for Julia and when Julia died and moved, I thought that she was gone but she transferred to Degrassi yesterday and now, she's jealous of Jill, so she's starting to stalk Jill and I. Jill's parents aren't, um, around so she can't tell them so, I thought I'd tell you. Because you can do something, right?"

"Eli, I wish you would have told me this when it began. Stalking is dangerous. It can lead to things that are unimaginable. I keep telling you, the sooner you tell me things, the better. I'll try to contact the police tonight and see what we can do. Just make sure you don't draw any attention to you near her. Or don't say things like where you'll be or what you're doing because then, she'll find out everything. So just be on your guard until we start to get things straightened out." she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Goldsworthy." I said, with a smile.

The front door started to open and I could see Eli start to cringe. He took my hand and pulled me up off the couch and towards the stairs when the door flew open. His dad walked in and he started to pull me up the stairs.

"You can't even say hi to me? You have to run with your little whore up the stairs? I'm your father for god's sake!" his dad said, slamming the front door.

"Do not call her that. She's a nice girl and they are going through something right now. You just need to calm down."

"Calm down? My son is acting like I don't exist and you want me to fucking calm down?"

I was in Eli's room now. I could tell that he almost scared about what has going to happen. I remembered him telling me about his parents and how every time they came home at the same time, the night he was terrified of happened over again. He was sitting on the bed, looking at the ground. I never saw him this way. I never saw him scared or vulnerable in any way, for that matter. And now, he looked like a little kid scared of a monster.

I sat down on the bed next to him and held his hand. He looked at me and I could tell that he was worried and scared.

"You don't have to stay here." he said, "Things are going to get messy and loud."

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone. My house was messier than this and I never had anyone to stay with me through it. So, I'm going to stay here with you."

The sound of glass breaking made both me and Eli jump. He let go of my hand and got up off the bed. He walked around the room quickly. I couldn't stand to see him like that.

I got up and stopped him. He looked into my eyes and I stared into his, trying to figure out what to say. I realized I was over thinking it, much like I did everything, so I just decided to tell him exactly what I wanted to and hope that it made him feel better.

"I know that the yelling and the screaming and everything that's going on downstairs is painful. I went through it myself until you came along, so I'm going to stick with you until it's over. It may not mean much but-"

Eli cut me off, "It doesn't mean much. It means _everything_. You're the only one who was stuck around. You didn't feel sorry for me. You didn't leave me when things got intense. You stayed. And I…I love you."

My eyes went wide with surprise. Not surprise that he meant it but surprise that he actually told me. I never actually knew how love was supposed to feel until Eli. With KC, I thought that I loved him. I thought that our relationship was amazing and nothing would ever go wrong. With Eli, I realized that what KC and I had wasn't what I wanted or needed. Eli was what I wanted and needed. He helped me through the toughest times in my life when no one else could, he never gave up, he _loved _me. And that was more than I could ever ask for.

I wrapped my arms around Eli and held him tight. He held me as well and we just stood here for a moment holding each other. Caring about nothing but other, we just stood there.

* * * I opened my eyes to see Eli's clock on 1:35 am. I was laying in Eli's bed and he was sleeping on me. The yelling of Eli's parents were over and it was silent and the night was pitch black. I tried to get up without waking up Eli but that didn't work because once I made one move, he started to wake up.

"You're leaving?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, school's tomorrow." I said.

"Well, wait, I'll drive you home."

"It's fine, Eli. You stay here, I'll just walk home."

"At 1:30 in the morning? Yeah, right. I'll drive you." he said.

He got up and grabbed the keys to his car and we walked downstairs and outside into his car. The ride to my house was pretty silent and mellow. Once we got to my house though, Eli talked.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to stay with me through the yelling and everything but you did. And I really can't thank you enough." he said.

"It's fine. You would've done the same for me. You did the same for me. If it wasn't for you, I would still be with my dad. You make my life better. So, you don't have to thank me. You've already thanked me enough."

I got out of his car and turned around to wave at him as I opened the door.

"Good night, Jill." he said.

"Good night, Eli." I said as he drove off.

As I closed the door behind me, I leaned against it and realized that I forgot to thank him for the most important thing he did. He taught me love.

* * *

I'm like, the worst but this story is almost over then I'll have another one. And I'll update it more because my laptop seems to work now, so. :) Happy, happy, joy, joy.


	31. You Are Perfect

(Eli's POV)

I was sitting in math class, trying to distract myself from looking at Alyssa. She was staring at me and smiling, and whenever she smiled that meant something horrible was on its way. I was thinking of the worst case scenarios so that I would be prepared if anything happened. Maybe she had a plan to stalk Jill and somehow tried to kill her? With supernatural powers that no one knew she had? No, I mentally shook my head. I had read way _too _many comic books after I came home last night. I couldn't sleep and the only thing on TV at two o'clock in the morning is, well… you know.

The bells rang and everyone flew out of their seats. I took a longer amount of time then usual to get my books together because I didn't want to have to deal with Alyssa or whatever sick thing that was making her happy.

When I figured the coast was clear, I walked out of the class to see Alyssa standing there waiting for me.

_Great_, I sighed to myself as I tried to walk the other way without her noticing.

"Eli!" she said, following me.

"What do you want Alyssa?" I replied, still walking away.

"To talk."

"I don't want to talk to you so, just leave me alone."

"Fine, then maybe I'll just go bother your little girlfriend. Jill, right?"

She knew exactly how to make me listen to her, "What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I really like you, Eli."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anything to do with you?"

"And who do you want something to do with, Jill?"

"How about you think about that then come to me." I said.

"Well, Jill obviously doesn't love you as much as you love her."

"And why would you assume something like that?" she knew she was getting into my head, right where she wanted to be. And she knew I wanted to know everything she did and she was going to give it to me.

"You know about her mom, right?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, and I assume you do too."

"Well, Jill followed in her mother's footsteps."

"What do you mean?"

"She did drugs. Meth. What her mom did." Alyssa said, "And I thought you were smart."

"Why couldn't she just tell me?" I thought to myself out loud.

"Because, she doesn't love you!" Alyssa said, "I do!"

"Alyssa, I don't love you. I never have and I never will."

"And what? You love Jill?" Alyssa shouted, causing the little bit of people in the hallway to look at us. She lowered her voice a bit and then continued, "Would Jill ever do this for you?"

Alyssa pulled up the sleeves of her shirt and showed her arm to me. It had my name carved into her arm with a heart next to it. I could feel myself starting to get sick as I looked. I backed away slowly, trying to stop myself from going crazy.

"You need help. Serious help." I said, walking away from her. As I started walking to anywhere to clear my mind, I ran into Jill.

"Oh, hey." she said, "I was just coming to look for you."

"To do what? Tell me the secret you've been keeping?" I spat.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I was coming so we could walk to class together but since you brought up this topic, what are you talking about in specific?"

"You doing meth." I said, blankly. I didn't want to beat around the bush or have a long conversation.

"I'm guessing you talked to Alyssa recently." Jill said, sitting on the bench behind us.

"Yeah." I said, "Not that I wanted to."

"Well, now that you know, I guess it's time for me to explain."

I sat down next to her and looked at her as she probably tried to figure out where to start.

"When I had found out why my mom left, which was when I was in 8th grade, I wanted to find out what was so amazing about it that my mom left me for it. So, I figured the only way to figure it out was to try it. Once I did, I guess I got hooked. I did it every day after school, whenever I was sad, whenever I felt like it. I started to hang in the crowd of bad kids. People like Fitz and stuff. But then I started realizing that it wasn't as amazing as I thought. And it surely wasn't more amazing than your own kid."

"Do you still do it?" I asked.

"No. Sometimes I think about it but I haven't since then."

"So, why couldn't you just tell me?" I asked, holding her hand.

She finally looked into my eyes since the beginning of this conversation, "Because you practically know all my flaws and I didn't want this one to push you over the edge or make you run away from me. With everyone else, if I dared to tell them anything in my life, they would run. Except you. I didn't want to be crazy or a drug addict in your eyes. I sometimes just wish I was perfect but as you can tell, I'm not. But I wish I was perfect, just for you." She starting to look down at the ground.

"Jill, you are perfect. No matter what I think, no matter what anyone thinks."

She smiled, which made me smile myself. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, holding her close. I realized that all those years I had waited for the perfect girl or the "one" was worth the wait because I now had her right in my arms.

* * *

So, this is the second to last chapter. Unless, you know, I decide to add more stuff. But if you're sad about it, don't be! Because I'm already writing another story as well, so when that comes out, you should read it (and review it). Anyways, I'm not going to say much because if the next chapter is the last, I have a kind of long speech planned. So, yeah. Love you guys! 3


	32. We'll Never Give Up

(Jill's POV)

"So, I always wondered what the perfect life would be. You always look at other people and they look like they're fine and you wish that you had their lives but you don't know what they could be hiding underneath. Their lives could be worse than yours but they push through that. They push through it so well that you think that everything is fine. And they make you want to get better. But you don't know how. You don't know where to start. Well, the perfect life starts by realizing that there's no such thing as the perfect life."

I finally looked up from my paper and into the crowd of students that were listening to me. They were all staring at me intensely. Mostly Eli, he was smirking at me and looked almost proud. Ms. Dawes started clapping and the rest of the class followed in her lead.

"Ms. Coyne, that was astounding. Your partnership with Mr. Goldsworthy has proved very successful." I sat down in my seat, which was about two seats away from Eli but Adam was next to me.

"You know, that was really good." Adam whispered to me.

"Thanks." I smiled, "But I wouldn't have done it without-"

Adam cut me off, "Your friend, your English partner, your soul mate, Eli."

"I wouldn't have said all that but yeah." I sighed and looked across the rows to Eli, who I guess felt me looking at him and turned to look at me and smirked. I smiled back and looked at the front of the class again.

"Now, since the break starts tomorrow, I'll let you off with no homework or assignments but be prepared when you come back for the wrath of English." Ms. Dawes said and right after she was finished, the bells rang and school was finally over.

I walked out of the classroom and Eli followed right after me. He ran up behind me wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Guess who." he said.

"Drew." I jokingly laughed.

"If Drew did that to you, I'll be right back. I need to murder him." Eli said, letting go and walking at my side now, smiling.

"So, what are you doing over the break?" I asked as we approached our lockers.

"Obviously, I'm going to be playing video games with Adam everyday. What else would I be doing?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Eli. Laugher and smiling had become more of a common thing now between us. Ever since the Alyssa thing was over and Eli finally knew that she wouldn't be within 50 feet of him (thank god for restraining orders) and everything else we had been through was over, our relationship was so much better. It was fun and playful and just amazing.

"Oh wait!" Eli exclaimed, "You said that if Ms. Dawes gave you a good review your paper that you would go to the Dead Hand concert with me and Adam and if I do say so myself, that review was pretty good."

"I guess I've have to add that into my busy schedule." I said, opening my locker.

"_Busy _schedule? What's on your agenda?" Eli joked.

"Well, funny thing, I have video games sessions scheduled with Adam too. I guess I'll be seeing you around quite a bit."

"You sound disappointed." Eli smirked, "I must be mistaken."

"_So _mistaken." I said, stuffing all my books into my locker and grabbing my backpack.

"I thought so. Because you _love_ spending time with me. You can't hide it as much as you want to."

"You're right." I said, closing my locker and facing him smiling, "You know, this kind of seems unbelievable. When I first met you, I couldn't even get a word our without my heart racing but now, you're the person I want to talk to all the time and I never feel nervous or anything around you except when you-"

I stopped myself and he started to lean closer and closer to me. School was over so, the 'no public displays of affection' rule was thrown out the window. Eli took full advantage of that and kissed me right there. People were walking by and looking but that didn't stop us. He kissed me softly and it made my heart race like most of his kisses did. Eli pulled away and smirked.

"Do that." I had finished my sentence that was so rudely interrupted my Eli's charming ways. "Basically, I'm just glad that we never gave up on each other through everything that we've been through."

"And we'll never give up, will we?" Eli asked, holding my hand.

"Well, I don't know about that." I laughed, then became serious, "Nope, we'll never give up."

* * *

Ahhh, the ending of the beginning of my FanFiction life!  
I didn't even think I was a good writer. I wrote little stuff for English and I was like 'writing is not for me'. Then I decided to start Fanfiction. My first story was horrible so I deleted it and started this! And then everyone started reviewing and I was like, I'm not so bad at all. And I actually enjoyed writing this. And this story makes me want to write more and more and so do you guys!  
And by you guys, I mean the people who read it, reviewed, the people who favorited, alerted, and everything else you can do. You guys made me want to continue on and on and I couldn't have done it without you! I really appreciate and love every one of you! It's like I'm Justin Bieber and you're my Beliebers! I really, really, can't thank you enough for all the reviews, good or bad, and just being there while I wrote. You really built me up to be a good writer. Thank you for all the support and I'm probably repeating things but I don't care! I love you guys so much for just everything. Every single thing. I LOVE YOU!  
And to the reviewers, I just want to say thank you for saving the children and every other good thing I said would happen if you did. :) Thank you for taking the time to click the pretty button and write down what you thought and sharing it with me. It really, really did save the children. And encouraged me.  
I don't know what else to really said, I could go on for hours on how I love you all and how much all of you mean to me but you would probably get bored with my constant rambling so, I'll just leave off here.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. (just wanted to say it one more time.)

(Oh, and for the people who are sad that it's over, don't worry. I'm writing a new story. And I have like, 3 stories planned. Whoohoo! And so, you should definitely await those! :) Okay, I'm finally finished! I LOVE YOU AGAIN.)


End file.
